Meeting in a Coffee Shop
by jessmuir0407
Summary: AU story where Richard Castle, fresh of his divorce from Meredith decides to go for a cup of coffee where he meets none other than Kate Beckett, a young lawyer trying to find her way. Co-authored by Jessmuir0407 and Hawkeye0071
1. An Author Named Rick

_Author's Note: Here is a new story I am working on with Hawkeye0071. My primary focus will still be on my other story, Promise. Until I finish that story, I will only write updates for this story when I have a case of writers block for Promise and need to clear my mind. Once I am finished with Promise, the updates will become more frequent so stick with me. Please leave reviews and let us know how you like the story. It helps us know where to go next and whether or not we need to change things up or keep going on the same route. Thanks!_

_Summary: The divorce from Meredith now finalized, the newly single father, Richard Castle, decides to head to the local coffee shop to get some writing done before he has to head home and relieve his mother and father from their babysitting duties. Little does he know, his life will forever be changed when the young, Katherine Beckett approaches him, determined to get an autograph for her mother, his biggest fan. Watch as they go from strangers to much, much more. _

* * *

An Author Named Rick:

Richard Castle was great at a lot of things.

His first novel, _In a Hail of Bullets_, was on its way to earning its way onto the best-sellers list just months after he finished it. His publishing company, Black Pawn, had so much faith in his writing abilities that he had just signed a new contract for a new book series revolving around a character named Derek Storm.

As far as he was concerned, he was a great father. Alexis had just turned three and he was having the time of his life raising her, each day bringing in a new surprise in the journey called fatherhood. Like the other day when they were standing in line at the local grocery store and Alexis had grabbed the hair of the woman in front of him saying only one word, "want". After apologizing profusely to the woman, he asked her what hairstyle she was sporting that day and then spent the next week perfecting it. He would never forget the huge grin the appeared on his little pumpkin's face when he showed her the finished product.

He was trying his best to become a better son. His relationship was always strained when he blamed her for his father disappearing, unwilling to accept that he was the reason his father was gone, but a couple of months after Alexis was born, his father had shown up at his front door, telling him that he left because he thought that his son would be better off if he didn't have a father like him in his life, but he regretted it with each new day that passed and when he found out that his son had a daughter, he knew he had to make some changes. He didn't want to watch his granddaughter grow up from a distance. It had been rocky at first, especially when Martha rekindled her relationship with his father, getting married to him a few months after his return, but Castle realized that his mom was truly happy so he agreed that he was going to try his best to fix his relationship with the both of them and they were making significant progress, so much so that Castle used the royalties from his first novel to purchase them a small, but cozy apartment where they could have privacy, but still be close to Alexis and him.

The one thing he wasn't good at was relationships, or rather choosing the women he was in a relationship with. One of his greatest faults was his loyalty. He refused to see the bad in people and that was probably why he kept getting himself into these messes. After his first love, Kyra Blaine, had left him, running off to Europe, telling him that he needed space, Castle was crushed. He thought that things were going great and was blindsided when she showed up at his door early one morning and told him she was leaving, that she needed to find herself and that this relationship was holding her back.

After she left, he was so confused and lost, doing nothing, but mope around for the next week or so, but eventually he realized that he couldn't continue living like this, he was rich, he could do whatever he wanted, so he did. He spent all night bouncing from club to club, drinking, gambling, and picking up as many women as he could. It was a game to him, go as long as he can, hook up with as many women, until it was too much and he crashed. Then he would start all over again.

When he met Meredith, she was the exact opposite of Kyra. She was fun and wild, kept up with Castle's lifestyle and didn't come with any baggage. As far as he was concerned she was the perfect woman and he was absolutely smitten, even managed to convince himself that he loved her. When she came to him and told him that she was pregnant, he saw this as his second chance at love, at having the family he once dreamed of when he was with Kyra. It took awhile, but he managed to convince Meredith to not only keep the baby, with promises that he would do all the work when it was born, but also to marry him so that their child could have a proper family.

He should have realized that it was a mistake when he caught her making out with one of the grooms men in a changing room on the day of their wedding, but she told him that she was trying to push him off of her, but he was too strong and Castle believed her because that's what he did. He was naïve and convinced that Meredith loved him so he failed to see what was in front of him.

It all fell apart when Alexis was born. At first, Meredith was there, sharing in the duties of parenthood, but eventually she got bored of being a stay at home mom and wanted to get back out into the world, go back to her old life, which was fine with Castle because that meant that he got to spend more time with Alexis. He didn't see anything wrong with it. Castle was happy staying at home with Alexis and Meredith was happy going out to all her parties with her friends. They were happy.

Only Castle didn't realize that Meredith wasn't happy being with him. Having a daughter took up all of Castle's time and attention and Meredith doesn't do well when she isn't the center of attention and eventually she got fed up with coming second in Castle's life and ended up in bed, their bed, with her director.

Castle tried to fix it, tried to get her to go to marriage consoling, thinking that it was something he did, but she refused and three days later, she was back in LA and the divorce papers were on his counter.

And now, one week later, he was walking out of the court house, the divorce finalized and he was once again a single man, no, a single father. Surprisingly, Meredith didn't want anything from him, but still convinced that this was his fault, he offered to give her a fourth of whatever royalties he made on Derek Storm. It didn't take much to convince Meredith to accept and she had even given him sole custody of Alexis.

So now, standing on the steps of the court house, sun beating down on his skin, he was starting a new life. This was day one and it was just him and Alexis.

He had asked his parents to watch Alexis while he was in court, knowing that they hadn't had the chance to spend time with her lately because they decided to take a trip to Paris, and he didn't want to intrude on their time, knowing that when he got home all he would want to do is spend time with his daughter, so instead, he made his way to a little café that was around the corner. He had his laptop and figured he could get some writing done.

As he entered the coffee shop, he was glad that it was relatively quiet. There were a few people already seated at the various tables scattered around the room, some of them reading, others quietly talking with their companions, but nothing that would distract him from his task.

Ordering his usual order, coffee and a bear claw, he settled himself into the booth in the back corner against the window, pulling out his laptop and opening a new document.

In a matter of time, his fingers were flying over the keys as he brought Derek Storm to life. The only time he would pause was to take a quick sip of his coffee or a quick bite of his bear claw before he resumed his position on his keyboard and once again dove back into the world he was creating.

He was so caught up in his writing, that he was completely unaware of his surroundings, only snapping out of his creative daze when someone walked up to his table and cleared their throat.

Looking up, his breath was immediately stuck in his throat.

Standing before him was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

She was wearing a pair of black, four inch heels that made her already long legs seem like they went on for miles. She was wearing black slacks that outlined her every curve perfectly and was topped off by a white, buttoned up blouse that made his eyes practically pop out of his eyes and her light caramel hair tumbled perfectly over her shoulders in a slight curl.

But that wasn't what caught his attention. What caught his attention were her eyes. They were the most beautiful shade of green and he could swear that at the right angle, the light bounced off of them, leaving slight hints of gold mixed in with the green. There was also a certain sparkle to them, a sparkle that instantly drew him in as he got lost in her eyes.

It wasn't until she cleared her throat again until he cleared his throat, shaking his head to clear his daze and looked back at her with a huge smile on his face.

"Hi, Richard Castle, and you are?" he asked, extending his hand.

"Hi. I'm Kate, Kate Beckett."


	2. A Girl Named Kate

_Author's Note: For now, this story will alternate between a chapter done in the eyes of Richard Castle, a chapter done through the eyes of Kate Beckett, and then a chapter done between both of them where their story progresses. It may change further down the road though. _

* * *

A Girl Named Kate:

Katherine Houghton Beckett's life couldn't have been going any better.

She had just graduated from Stanford at the top of her class with a law degree only to almost immediately begin working at one of the top law firms in New York City, who had com looking for her to work for them.

She had just bought her very own apartment, finally being able to move out of her parent's house. It wasn't that she didn't want to live with her parents because she loved them and loved spending time with them. She wasn't one of those daughters who scoffed at the idea of being seen with her parents like most of her friends.

Her father, Jim, loved baseball and seeing as how Kate was his only child, he naturally passed his love for America's past time onto her. She loved going to Yankee Stadium, sitting in the bleachers, filling up on crappy hot dogs and nachos, harassing the players on the opposing team with the best of them. She loved baseball, and she loved her dad even more.

Her mother, Johanna, was also a lawyer and was one of the main reasons Kate decided to pursue it as a career. She loved hearing about her mother's job and all the different cases she was working on as she grew up so when it came to decided on colleges and majors, it only seemed natural for her to follow in the footsteps of her mother.

Kate was really close with her mother. There was very little they couldn't talk about and they had a lot of the same interests so they never ran out of things to talk about, except when it came to literature.

Her mom was a huge mystery buff and Kate was not. She just didn't see the pleasure in reading about things that were highly unrealistic, especially when the majority of the time, the mystery was wrapped up all nice and neat with a bow when in reality that just didn't happen.

Right now her mom was in a Richard Castle phase. He was relatively new, but managed to make a name for himself with the help of Black Pawn publishing company. Her mom was always trying to get her to read the novels, claiming that they were different from other mystery books, that she would actually like these ones and should give them a try, that she might just like them. She had even managed to somehow slip an entire collection of his books in one of her boxes when she moved, which she of course didn't find until after her mom was long gone.

So no, she didn't move out because she disliked living with her parents. In all honestly, the only thing she could come up with for why she moved on was because it seemed like the natural thing to do and she had the money to do so with her savings along with the signing bonus she got from the law firm. So she moved.

There was something missing thought. Not to say that she wasn't happy, because she was, but everywhere she looked, her friends were settling down, getting married and starting families and then there was her, alone, arguing with her mom about novels.

It's not that she hadn't had the opportunity to date in college, in fact, she barely went a week without someone asking her out and she had accepted some of them, but she quickly realized that she was too focused on her studies for a serious relationship so she stopped looking and it didn't bother her at the time, but in the last few months of college, all her friends were talking about what they were going to do when they graduated and most of them would talk about their upcoming weddings and how they were looking to start families as soon as possible and it just reminded Kate how lonely she was.

So when she got back to New York, she started dating, but no matter how many dates she went on, she never connected with any of the guys she met.

That brought her to now, stepping into the coffee shop after another failed date.

She began to see men in the morning simply so she could have the excuse that work needed her if things were going badly, plus she liked to have the evenings to herself after a long day at work.

As she made her way to the front of the line to order her coffee, something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye.

Turning to see what it was she realized that she recognized the man sitting in the booth at the back of the shop. It was none other than her mom's favorite author, Richard Castle.

She almost laughed out loud thinking about the look on her mom's face when she told her that she saw Richard Castle at the coffee shop by mere chance. Then she cringed when she realized her mom would never let it go if she didn't go over and at least say hi.

Placing her order, she took a step to the side and decided that after she got her coffee, she would go over and say hi.

As she waited, she leaned against the counter and decided to study the young man.

She realized that the picture's on the back of his novels did not do him justice. (Yes she looked at his picture, who wouldn't, just because she wasn't a fan of his books, doesn't mean that she doesn't find him attractive).

He was sitting there in a blue button up, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, revealing his nicely toned forearms, likely from all the typing he did. He had a tie on, but had loosened it so it hung around his neck as his large hands skated across the keys.

What caught her attention, however, was his bright blue eyes. She was lucky that she was standing far enough away from him that he didn't notice her gawking at him because she was pretty sure if she was standing right next to him right now, she would be speechless as she got lost in those brilliant blue eyes.

When she heard her name being called, she collected her coffee cup and with a deep breath she made her way over to the author to say hi, maybe get an autograph to give to her mom after she thoroughly teased her about meeting her favorite author when she didn't even like the books.

Standing at the edge of the table, she couldn't help the slight smile that appeared on her face when he didn't even look up, so enthralled with whatever he was working on that he was an entirely different world.

He only snapped out of it when she cleared her throat and when he looked up at her, she wished she had just walked out of the coffee shop the second she got her coffee.

She couldn't help the blush that rose to her cheeks as he openly checked her out, his eyes wide with amazement at what he was seeing.

When he finally made eye contact, he broke into a beautiful smile, his eyes twinkling with joy and excitement, and she swore right then and there that the rest of the world faded away.

"Hi. I'm Richard Castle, and you are?" He asked.

"Hi. I'm Kate. Kate Beckett."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Well Kate Beckett, why don't you sit down and join me, unless you're meeting someone?" Rick asked, suddenly feeling slightly embarrassed. There was no way this beautiful woman was single.

"I would love to join you." Kate said. Her mom was going to flip when she found out she had coffee with Richard Castle. Plus it didn't hurt that she got to stare into those gorgeous blue eyes for a little while longer.

"So Kate, what brings you to this fine establishment on this beautiful afternoon?' Rick asked, flashing her his most charming smile.

"Uh, well I have been trying to get back into the dating scene, but it's pretty much been a bust so I tend to take off before we order and come here instead." Kate explained. She had no idea why she was telling this man, who was pretty much a stranger, some pretty personal details.

"Ah, let me guess, you have your dates in the morning so you can have an excuse, most likely the "work needs me" excuse and then still have the rest of the day to yourself." Rick observed.

"How did you do that?" Kate asked, slightly surprised that he knew that.

"I'm an author. I've got a knack for observing people. Plus, I use that excuse all the time on my mother when she insists we have brunch." Rick said with a huge grin, making Kate laugh.

"That bad, huh?" Kate asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Don't get me wrong, I love my mother, but she is quiet… dramatic." Rick said, mock horror on his face.

"So what about you? What brings a best-selling mystery writer to a quaint little coffee shop like this?" Kate asked, confused at the way his face suddenly lit up.

"Why Ms. Beckett, I didn't know I was enjoying a cup of coffee with a fan." Rick remarked.

Ah, that's why he looked so excited.

"I'm not a fan." Kate clarified.

Rick just raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"I'm serious. My mom is the fan which is how I know who you are." Kate said.

"So you've never read any of my books?" Rick asked.

"Not a one. My mom keeps trying to get me to read them, but those kind of books don't really interest me." Kate said.

"Kate Beckett, I've been talking to you for five minutes and you've already broken my heart." Rick exclaimed, clutching his heart to add to the effect.

"I see you've inherited your mother's sense for the dramatics." Kate said with a smirk.

"What can I say, you don't spend your childhood in the theater without inheriting some talent skills." Rick said.

"So you never answered my question." Kate continued.

"And what question was that?" Rick asked.

"What brings the great Richard Castle to a place like this?" Kate asked.

"Ah! I had a stroke of inspiration and there's nothing like writing in a coffee shop so I decided to get a little writing in before I have to go relieve my parents of their babysitting duties." Rick explained.

"Please tell me you aren't one of those rich people who insist on having a babysitter for their pets." Kate said.

"My, my, my you really aren't a fan. No, they aren't babysitting my little Chihuahua or anything in the form of a pet. They are watching my three year old daughter, Alexis." Rick said.

"Oh yeah, I remember my mom mentioning something about you having a kid." Kate said.

"Well, you're mom sounds like quite the fan. I would love to hear more about her, but its almost Alexis's nap time and unfortunately my parents cannot handle nap time." Rick said as he started to pack up his things.

"Well, Richard Castle, it was a pleasure to meet you and thank you for providing me with ample material to pick on my mother with." Kate said, with a toothy grin.

"I'm glad I could help. Oh! I almost forgot!" Rick exclaimed.

Reaching into his bag, he pulled out a copy of _In a Hail of Bullets_, scribbled something on the inside cover and then slid it over to her.

"That is for you. It was a pleasure meeting you Kate Beckett." Rick said in farewell before disappearing out the door.

Kate watched until she could no longer see him before turning back to the book he left on the table.

Pulling it towards her, she opened the front cover to read what he wrote and couldn't help the smile that overtook her face.

_Kate Beckett, _

_Thank you for making my coffee a little more enjoyable, even if you aren't a fan. I hope to one day see you again, but if I don't, I am pretty sure I will never forget our little meeting. _

_Richard Castle. _

_P.S. Your smile took my breath away. _

_**Author's note: Please review and tell us what you think so we can work together to make this story more enjoyable for everyone!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

It was a little over a week later when Kate Beckett found herself back in the coffee shop.

She would be lying if she said she didn't immediately scan the little shop looking for those familiar blue eyes and she would be lying if she didn't feel a twinge of disappointment when they were no where to be found.

Ordering her coffee, she made her way to the back corner booth, the same one she sat in with him, and pulled out the book he had signed for her, flipping to her spot.

She was surprised to find that she actually kind of liked his books and by like she meant unable to put it down, read it every chance she got.

So yeah, she was kind of a fan. She may have even gone home and Googled him. If anyone asked, she would just say she wanted to be prepared in case she ran into him again, not because she had a crush on him and definitely not because it felt like the entire world faded away when he looked at her.

Okay, she was pathetic. She was absolutely smitten with this man, a best selling author that she would probably never see again.

Her mom was definitely not helping.

Kate had every intention to tell her mom that she was at the coffee shop and ended up drinking coffee with the one and only, Richard Castle.

But something stopped her when she got home that afternoon and went to call her. Something inside of her just wanted to keep this to herself.

But apparently, the universe wanted to punish her. There must be some cardinal rule against keeping the fact that you met your mother's favorite author from her.

She didn't get a chance to start reading his book until two days after she met Richard Castle.

She must have fallen asleep from the lack of sleep she had gotten because one second she was reading and the next thing she knows, she is being jolted awake by her mother literally squealing, in her hands the copy of _In a Hail of Bullets_ signed by Richard Castle himself.

"You are finally reading his books?" Johanna squealed, exited that her stubborn daughter finally listened to her.

If there is one thing you should know about Kate Beckett, it's that she has absolutely no filter when she is half asleep and that was how her mom found out she had coffee with Richard Castle.

"It's not that big a deal mom. I figured it's the least I could do since he gave me the book." Kate said, noticing a moment too late what she said.

"What do you mean "he gave you the book"? He as in Richard Castle himself?" Johanna asked, eyes wide with excitement.

"Um… of course not mom, when in the world would I have met Richard Castle and even if I did, why would he give me a book?" Kate said, trying to cover up the words her idiotic brain threw out there. She should have known her mother wouldn't believe her.

"Katherine Houghton Beckett, I can tell when you're lying and right now you've got liar written all over your face, now spill!" Johanna basically demanded, her hands on her hips, the don't mess with me look on her face.

Kate sighed and ran her hand through her hair knowing that there was no way she was getting out of this.

"I went into the coffee shop around the corner the other day and saw him in the back booth. I knew you would never forgive me if I didn't at least say hi, so I went over to say hi, he invited me to sit with him, we started talking and when he had to leave, he pulled out the book, signed it, and left."

"Richard Castle signed your book?" Johanna once again squealed as she flipped to the front of the book to read what he wrote.

"Oh my god, your smile took my breath away? Please tell me you gave this man your phone number." Her mother asked.

"No mom, I didn't give him my phone number, e had to get home to Alexis." Kate said, taking the book back.

"Alexis?" Johanna asked.

"You know, his daughter. I thought you were a fan?" Kate asked.

"Oh I am, but Richard Castle is very protective of his daughter. He doesn't allow any pictures of her in the paper nor allows her name to be printed. If a reporter talks about them, she is always referred to as little castle. He must really like you if he told you his daughter's name." Johanna said, watching a slight smile appear on her daughter's face.

"Maybe." Kate said.

"You like him, don't you?" her mother asked.

"Of course, he's a nice man." Kate said with a shrug knowing that wasn't what her mom meant.

"Katie…" Johanna pushed.

"Okay, maybe a little, but its not like it matter, its not like I'll ever see him again and even if I did its like he would be interested in someone like me." Kate said.

"Don't sell yourself short. I'm sure not everyone's smile took Richard Castle's breath away, but unfortunately, in this case you're right, he's got a wife." Johanna said as she made her way to the door.

That's where her thoughts were now as she sat in the coffee shop, sipping on her latte, staring blindly at the page she was on. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the man currently distracting her approach her.

"What do we have here? I though you weren't a fan?"

_**Author's Note: Again, please help us to make this story better and leave a review. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note: Daniel is Rick's father, he is a semi-original character seeing as how we don't really know all that much about Rick's father in the show. However, the father in this story is not some sort of spy who was forced to leave his family behind. _

Chapter 5:

As Richard Castle made his way home that afternoon from the coffee shop, he couldn't stop smiling, which was odd seeing as how his divorce from Meredith, who was cheating on him while ignoring their daughter, was just finalized.

He should be wallowing in his misery, hitting up the local bar to drink his sorrows away. He shouldn't be completely smitten with another woman.

But he couldn't help it, he couldn't get Kate Beckett out of his head and honestly he didn't want to.

Why didn't he leave his phone number with her again? Oh yeah, what self-respecting woman would want to be with him, a man with a three year old daughter who had just gotten divorced.

But even as he entered the loft, knowing that he would probably never see her again, he couldn't erase the smile off his face, something his mother and father apparently noticed.

"Richard darling, you look much happier than I thought you would considering your morning activities." Martha said as he walked into the room.

"What can I say, I guess I just have a new perspective on life." Rick said.

"I think that means he met a new woman." Daniel stage whispered to Martha.

"I can hear you, you know. For your information, I simply went to get coffee and got some writing done, cleared my head. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go put my daughter down for a nap." Rick said, disappearing up the stairs to his daughter's room.

"Hey pumpkin." Rick said as he pushed the door open to see his daughter playing with her dolls quietly on the floor.

"Daddy!" Alexis exclaimed, jumping up from the ground, running into his legs to give him a hug.

"How was your day with grandma and grandpa?" Rick asked as he picked her up and brought her over to her bed.

"It was so much fun, daddy! We gave grandpa a makeover, he looked funny." Alexis said with a giggle.

"I bet grandpa loved that. You'll have to tell me all about it when you wake up from your nap." Rick said as he tucked her in, giving her a kiss on the forehead before making his way to the door.

"Goodnight daddy." Alexis said, her voice already laced with sleep.

"Goodnight pumpkin." Rick said as he closed the door.

Making his way back downstairs, he was glad that his mother and father had apparently left. That way, he wouldn't have to explain himself to them any further.

Feeling a bit tired himself, Rick decided he would go to sleep too. Both Alexis and him were up pretty early this morning and he had no doubts that they would have any problems sleeping through the night.

What he didn't expect was his dreams to revolve largely around the one and only, Kate Beckett.

The next week for Rick was as normal as any other week. When he wasn't in a meeting with Paula and Gina he was at home, either writing or spending time with Alexis.

But what was different was the fact that no matter what he did, no matter where he was, he couldn't get Kate Beckett out of his mind. There was even a point during his meeting with Paula and Gina where he spaced out thinking about her and it took Paula smacking him in the back of his head to get his attention.

About a week after he first met Kate, he finally had enough and decided to do some research to see what he could find out about the mysterious Kate Beckett.

Alexis was at a play date with a little girl down the street for the afternoon so he went into his office, grabbed his laptop and made himself comfortable on the couch, pulling up Google.

Typing in her name, he pulled up the first link on the page and began his research.

A few hours later, the only thing he could find was that she recently graduated from Stanford with a law degree before he dozed off from staring at the computer screen for so long.

The next thing he knew, he was waking up to a smiling Alexis looking down at him over his laptop.

"Hey pumpkin. How did you get here?" Rick asked as he placed his laptop on the coffee table.

"Grandma came and got me." Alexis said as Rick picked her up.

"Grandma, huh?" Rick asked, walking into the kitchen to get Alexis a juice box.

"The young lady in charge of watching Alexis called me. Apparently she tried to call you, but you didn't answer." Martha said as she went to sit in the living room with a glass of wine.

"Yeah, I guess I fell asleep." Rick said, checking his phone to see that sure enough he had several missed calls.

"Daddy, can I go play with my dolls?" Alexis asked while she sipped on her juice box.

"Sure pumpkin. Make sure you go up the stairs slowly and hold on to the railing." Rick said, watching his daughter carefully climb up the stairs like a proud papa.

"So Richard, who's Katherine Beckett?" Martha asked motioning to the laptop still sitting open on the coffee table.

"No one, mother." Rick said, walking over and closing the laptop from his mother's prying eyes.

"She wouldn't have anything to do with why you came home so happy the other day after your court date, would it?" Martha asked, sipping her wine in a meddlesome manner.

"I told you mother, I just got some coffee and wrote, nothing else." Rick said.

"Please Richard, I'm your mother and I know when you're lying and you are definitely lying right now." Martha said in a tone that said he wasn't getting out of this.

"Fine. She may have had something to do with why I came home so happy the other day." Rick said with a huge smile.

"Tell me more, tell me more." Martha said, her full attention on her son, ready for the latest juicy gossip.

"There really isn't anything to tell. I was sitting, drinking coffee and writing and she came up to my table. She was gorgeous and there was just something about her that made me ask her to join me. We talked for a little bit, I had to go, I gave her a signer book because she said she never read them and then I came home." Rick said.

"Did you at least give her your number?" Martha asked.

"No mother." Rick said.

"Well, why not?" Martha asked.

"Why would a woman, who clearly had a lot going for her, be interested in me, someone with a three year old daughter who just got a divorce?" Rick asked in a self-deprecating tone.

"Richard, you know that your divorce was not your fault and I would think that having Alexis would make you more desirable to young women." Martha said.

"It didn't seem to bother her when I told her about Alexis." Rick said and it was true. There were no signs that she was scared away by the idea of Alexis.

"Well there you go. I take it by the glum look on your face that you weren't able to find her?" Martha asked.

"Nope. I only found a little bit of information stating that she graduated from Stanford at the end of last year with a law degree." Rick said.

"Well then you should go to the coffee shop again and again until you find her." Martha said.

"What?" Rick asked.

"Go to the coffee shop. That's the only place you know of that she can possibly be and by the sound of it this girl is special." Martha said.

"Isn't that a little creepy?" Rick asked.

"Richard darling, I know you. You're going to fret over this young woman until you get some answers and the only way you are going to get some answers is if you go to this coffee shop. You're rich and famous, use your assets to gather some information, maybe she used a credit card, maybe she is a regular, maybe she might even be there, you never know." Martha said, patting his knee before getting up to refill her glass.

For the next couple days, he thought about what his mother said and one thing was right, he wasn't going to get her out of his mind until he got some answers. So after dropping Alexis off at his mother's, who gave him a knowing smile, he began his journey to the coffee shop.

He didn't know why, but he was nervous. Nervous that she wouldn't be there, nervous that he wouldn't find anything, nervous the she **would** be there. There was just something about Kate Beckett that made him nervous.

When he entered the coffee shop, he scanned the room hoping she would be there, but was disappointed when he didn't see her.

They were extremely busy so he didn't want to bother them with silly questions so instead he turned around, content to come back another day.

However, right when he was about to leave, something caught his eye.

It was her.

She was sitting in the back booth, their booth, reading his book. Looks like he made quite the impression on her too.

With a big, genuine smile, he made his way toward her, taking her in on the way until just like she did the other day, he stood unnoticed next to the table.

With a deep breath he broke the silence.

"What do we have here? I thought you weren't a fan?"

_**Author's note: Well, there you have it. What will happen next? Will Kate blow him off because she thinks he has a wife? Will Richard Castle charm her like he did the other day? Maybe they won't even get a chance to talk because Earth will suddenly fall under siege from aliens seeking refuge from another planet… oh wait… now I'm sounding like Castle. **_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review, good, bad, or even just letting me know what you had for lunch. I love hearing from my readers!**_

_**P.S. Under no circumstances to I recommend letting a three year old climb a backless, spiraling staircase let alone any staircase without the help of an adult, but let's face it, Alexis is a freaking genius and she probably could have gone out at night in New York City and been just fine, so I thought I would let it slide. **_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"What do we have here? I thought you weren't a fan?" Rick asked, smiling down at Kate as she broke out of her thoughts, her head snapping up at the sound of his voice.

"I thought it was the least I could do considering the lovely autograph you left me. Tell me, Mr. Castle, do all the women who ask you for an autograph, or I guess in my case, don't ask you for an autograph, take your breath away?" Kate asked.

"Nope. Just you." Rick said, nothing but sincerity in his voice and eyes as he sat down across from her.

Kate narrowed her eyes, studying him, trying to figure out what this man was playing at.

"How does your wife feel about that?" Kate asked. Maybe he thought that since she wasn't a fan, she wouldn't know that he was married and could use that lack of knowledge to pick her up.

"My wife?" Rick asked, slightly confused.

"Yeah, you know, the woman you said I do to, mother of your child. I don't think she would appreciate you trying to pick up other women." Kate said, crossing her arms.

Oh that's why she was so defensive, she thought that he was still married, which was a plausible argument since he managed to keep the news of his divorce out of the paper, wanting to get everything finalized before he made it public.

"She is still the mother of my child, even if she doesn't act like it, but she is no longer my wife." Rick explained.

"What?" Kate asked, confused. That was not the response she expected.

"We got divorced. That's actually where I came from last week when we first met. Court to finalize everything." Rick explained. He didn't know why he was telling her this, it was celebrity living 101, don't reveal personal details to fans you don't know, but he couldn't help it, he wanted this woman to like him.

"Oh. I'm sorry. What happened?" Kate asked, before her eyes went wide. "Never mind. You don't have to answer that." She quickly corrected realizing it might be a bit too personal for him to share with her, after all she was just a stranger… sort of.

"No, it's okay. I came home to find her in bed with another man. I left and checked into a hotel with my daughter and when I came back, the divorce papers were on my counter." Rick explained.

"Wow. I never would have guessed. You seemed so… happy the other day." Kate said.

"You have that effect on people Miss Beckett." Rick said with a wink, making Kate blush. "So what brings you here on this fine afternoon? Another bad date you're trying to escape from?"

"Nope, not today. Just relaxing on my day off. What about you?" Kate asked.

"Uh, it's kind of embarrassing." Rick said. How do you explain that you came into a coffee shop looking for someone you've talked to for five minutes?

"Oh come on, it can't be more embarrassing than my little outburst earlier." Kate said with a nervous chuckle.

"Okay, but promise not to laugh?" Rick asked.

"I promise not to laugh." Kate said.

"I kind of came here hoping to run into you." Rick said.

"Really?" Kate asked, surprised. I mean sure she was hoping to see him, but he was a rich, novelist, why would he want to find her?

"Yeah, I know it's creepy, but I couldn't get you out of my mind and I wanted to see you again. Me, being the idiot I am, realized that I didn't give you my number or ask you for a way to contact you so the only way I could find you was to come here and hope you were here, which you luckily were." Rick said with a big toothy grin.

"Hmm… let me see your phone." Kate said, holding out her hand.

"What?" Rick asked.

"Trust me." Kate said, wiggling her fingers.

Rick didn't know what it was about this woman, but he trusted her so he took out his phone and handed it to her, watching as she typed a few things in before handing it back to him.

"There, now you don't have to go searching for me all over New York, now I am only a phone call away." Kate said with a smile.

"That sure beats Googling you." Rick said smiling down at his phone.

"What?" Kate asked.

"Oh… I er…. May have Googled you in hopes of finding something that would help me find you." Rick said, slightly embarrassed.

"I take it you didn't find much seeing as how you had to resort to the coffee shop?" Kate asked with a smirk.

"Nope, all I managed to find was your name on a list of graduates for Stanford from last year. By the way, law degree, very impressive. I now know who I am going to call if I ever need a lawyer." Rick said.

"Hmm… I don't know I think the world would be a better place with you behind bars." Kate said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Think about my daughter!" Rick exclaimed.

"I'm sure your mother could watch her." Kate said, not giving up the charade.

"I think my daughter would probably end up watching my mother." Rick said with a chuckle.

"One of those kids, huh?" Kate asked.

"Yup. She's raising me, not the other way around. Speaking of which, it's that time again." Rick said, reluctant to go.

"Daddy duties calling?" Kate asked.

"Mr. Mom to the rescue." Rick said with a goofy grin. "Can I see you again?"

"I'd like that. You've got my number." Kate said, blushing slightly.

"Perfect. Until tomorrow Kate." Rick said as he stood up to leave.

"Until tomorrow? You can't just say goodbye?" Kate asked with a quirk of her eyebrows.

"Until tomorrow is more hopeful." Rick said.

"Until tomorrow, Rick." Kate said with a smile.

_**Author's note: Tada! Unfortunately, there was no alien invasions… maybe next time. **_

_**Please share your thoughts!**_

_**Until tomorrow readers!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"Mother?" Rick called quietly as he let himself into her apartment, just in case she managed to actually wear Alexis out to the point where she fell asleep from pure exhaustion.

"Daddy!" Alexis squealed, as she ran into his legs, squeezing them as tight as she could.

So much for her being tired.

"Richard darling! I didn't expect you back so soon!" Martha exclaimed, sweeping into the room in her usual dramatic fashion.

"Yes, well you did mention you had very important plans about ten times before I left." Rick said as Alexis, obviously bored with the conversation, took off running towards her toys.

"I'm judging by your smile that you managed to track down this Kate girl?" Martha asked, ushering him into the kitchen so they could talk and still keep an eye on Alexis.

"As a matter of fact, I did." Rick said, his smile growing as he remembered how beautiful she looked from across the coffee shop.

"So?" Martha asked, pouring herself a glass of wine.

"So what?" Rick asked, coming out of his day dream.

"What happened? Give me the details." Martha said with a wave of her hand telling him to share the story.

"Oh, well when I got there, at first I didn't see her and I thought I missed my chance, but when I turned to leave, I saw her sitting in the same booth we talked in the other day reading the book I gave her and she was like a magnet. She was so beautiful just sitting there, reading. I don't think I could have stopped myself from going over to her if I tried." Rick said, a dream look on his face.

"I bet she was happy to see you." Martha said, her eyes furrowing a little when she saw her son's smile droop a little bit.

"Actually, she wasn't." Rick replied.

"Oh?" Martha asked.

"It was for a good reason. I wrote a message that was definitely considered flirting in the book I gave her and it wasn't the innocent, friendly, it was nice to meet you kind, but the I want to take you out on a date kind." Rick explained.

"What did you write?" Martha asked.

"Well, I more or less told her I would never forget her and that her smile took my breath away." Rick said, slightly embarrassed.

"That seems like the kind of thing that would make a young woman eager to see a gentleman, not upset." Martha pointed out.

"I know, I thought so too, but there was something I didn't think about when I wrote the message, her mom is a fan." Rick said like that made it all make sense.

"I'm not following." Martha said, quickly checking on Alexis who was sitting quietly on the couch watching the movie she put on in hopes of calming her granddaughter down before Richard got home.

"Her mom is a fan which means she knows everything there is to know about me including the fact that I married Meredith. Because I decided to keep the divorce out of the papers until it was finalized for Alexis's sake, as far as my fans or concerned, I'm still happily married. She must have talked to her mom sometime in between our first meeting and our second meeting in which she found out that I was married because she accused me of using the message to pick her up and cheat on my wife." Rick explained, watching the confusion clear out of his mother's eyes as she understood the problem.

"I hope you cleared things up." Martha said.

"Of course. I explained that I was divorced and why and she immediately understood why I was keeping it out of the press for now." Rick said.

"When you said that you talked about why you got divorced do you mean you told this young woman the reason for your divorce?" Martha asked.

"Yes mother." Rick replied.

"You must really like this girl." Martha remarked.

"I thought that was obvious." Rick said sarcastically.

"Just making sure. So what happened next?" Martha asked, wanting the whole story.

"She asked me why I was there, I was honest and told her I came hoping to find her because I was an idiot and didn't give her my number or ask for hers, she gave me her number so I didn't have to go searching all over town for her and then before I left I asked if I could see her again and she said I have her number." Rick said.

"Are you going to see her again?" Martha asked.

"I think so. I want to. I know I just got out of a marriage and I don't want to rush this, but there's just something about her. She's different, a good different and I can't get her out of my head. Is that wrong?" Rick asked.

"Only time will tell, but all I can say is the heart wants what the heart wants. If you really think this can be something special, don't fight it, you'll only regret it later." Martha said.

"Thanks mother." Richard said.

"Any time! Now I must be off and it looks like someone needs a nap." Martha said, nodding towards Alexis who was trying to stay awake but was failing miserably, before bustling out of the door.

Picking up Alexis, he made his way out of the apartment, locking it behind him before making his way up to the loft.

As he stood in silence in the elevator, Alexis asleep on his shoulder, he couldn't help but think about what his mother said.

"The heart wants what the heart wants."

With those words ringing in his head as he unlocked the door to the loft, he couldn't help but thin that maybe there was some hope after all.

Maybe he would be able to give Alexis the family he's always wanted for her after all.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Kate had quite literally just stepped in the door when her phone went off alerting her off a text.

She couldn't help the way her stomach flipped, hoping that it was Rick texting her, but was disappointed when it was just her mom, not that she would ever tell her that.

With a sigh, she pressed open to see what her wonderful mother wanted.

**Johanna: On my way to your apartment. Get dressed. We're going to lunch. **

**Kate: What if I had plans?**

**Johanna: Did you? **

**Kate: No…**

**Johanna: Then quit wasting my time and get ready. I'll be there in five. **

The last thing Kate wanted to do was go out to lunch with her mother, knowing that she would have to tell her everything about her morning with Rick and honestly, she just wanted to keep it to herself for now.

Her mom had the habit of meddling in her relationships and while she wasn't quite sure where this was going with Rick, she didn't want her mom to mess it up before it even started.

Unfortunately, before she could come up with an escape plan that her mother would believe, there was a knock on the door.

Sighing in frustration, she stuffed her phone in her pocket and opened the door to reveal her smiling mother.

"We're you standing there, waiting for me?" Johanna asked, surprised at how quickly her daughter opened the door.

"No mom, I just got home when you texted me and didn't get the chance to move past the door." Kate said, making her way into the hallway, closing and locking the door behind her before making her way to the elevator.

"Did you have another date?" Johanna asked as they stepped out of her building.

"No, I went to get some coffee and read for a little bit. Do you have an idea of where you want to go?" Kate asked when it appeared that they weren't heading anywhere specific.

"Not a clue. How about there?" Johanna asked, pointing to a café across the street that just happened to be the coffee shop she just came from, their coffee shop.

"No!" Kate said, a little too loud.

Johanna just looked at her with a questioning look.

"That's THE coffee shop." Kate said, knowing her mom would understand.

"As in the coffee shop you met Richard Castle in once?" Johanna asked, emphasizing the word once in hopes of conveying how silly her daughter was being.

"Twice actually." Kate said, pulling her mom into a little café two blocks away from the coffee shop.

"Twice?" Johanna asked once they were seated.

"Yeah, he showed up at the coffee shop this morning and we ended up taking for awhile. I ended up giving him my phone number because he was apparently looking for me." Kate said with a chuckle.

"Katie… what are you doing?" Johanna asked her daughter who looked happier than she had in awhile because of a married man.

"I'm deciding what I want for breakfast, what are you doing?" Kate asked.

"No, I mean with Richard Castle. I know you Katie and I know when you're falling for a guy, but this isn't a good idea, you're only going to get hurt, he's married." Johanna said with emphasis on the married part.

"No he's not." Kate said.

"What?" Johanna asked.

"He's not married." Kate said.

"Kate, I've seen the pictures from their wedding." Johanna clarified.

"I know. He was married, but he's not anymore. He got a divorce." Kate said.

"He what?" Johanna asked, her eyes going wide.

"He got a divorce. The first day we met, he just came from court to finalize it." Kate said.

"But there's nothing in the papers." Johanna said, like if it wasn't in the tabloids then it couldn't be true.

"Rick didn't want it announced until after it was finalized to keep as much of the publicity off Alexis as possible." Kate said.

"But what happened? They seemed so happy." Johanna mumbled like her entire world was falling apart.

"He came home to find his wife in bed with her director while Alexis was upstairs, crying." Kate said.

"So he's single?" Johanna asked.

"He's single." Kate confirmed.

"And he's interested in you?" Johanna asked.

"I think so. He asked if he could see me again." Kate said, pulling her bottom lip into her teeth.

"Do you want to see him again?" Johanna asked.

"I do." Kate said, blushing.

"I can't believe my daughter is almost dating Richard Castle." Johanna squealed.

"Keep it down will you? Don't ruin this before it even starts." Kate said.

"Why would I ruin it?" Johanna asked.

"Because you always meddle in my relationships and that's when I'm interested in regular guys, not best selling authors that you just so happen to be obsessed with." Kate said.

"I do not meddle. Speaking of relationships, I sort of told one of my coworkers that you would go out to dinner with her don tomorrow night." Johanna said.

"Why?" Kate asked.

"Well yesterday, Richard Castle was still married and you weren't crushing on him. Just go out to dinner, have a free meal, say goodnight and you'll never have to see him again." Johanna said.

"And why can't you just tell them I can't make it?" Kate asked.

"Because I sort of owe this coworker a favor and this is her favor so I can't tell her no." Johanna said.

"Fine" Kate grumbled.

As they finished their meal, Kate could help but constantly glance at her phone sitting in her lap, waiting for a call or text from Rick.

She had it bad.

_**Author's note: Oh she so has it bad;)**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Castle was miserable.

He was currently sitting in a rather fancy restaurant with Gina who had told him that they needed to discuss his book, but had done nothing but flirt with him the forty five minutes they've been there, nothing remotely resembling his book coming up.

He should have known that Gina had ulterior motives when she told him they were going out to dinner, after all, she had done nothing but flirt with him and try to seduce him from the moment he hired her, even when he was married to Meredith, but when she told him, he hadn't really been listening because he was thinking about Kate and simply said yes to avoid a fight. But this was getting a little ridiculous and there were a lot of things he would rather be doing.

"Gina, are we ever going to actually discuss my book like you said we were going to do?" Rick asked, the annoyance clear in his voice.

"Of course not. Don't be silly Richard, you know I just wanted to get you alone." Gina said, reaching across the table in an attempt to take his hand, instead coming up empty when Rick pulled his hand back into his lap.

"Gina, I came here to discuss my novel." Rick said.

"Relax Richard, enjoy your dinner and then we can go back to my apartment and enjoy dessert." Gina said with a wink.

Rick was about to answer her and tell her he wasn't interested when he caught sight of a familiar face across the restaurant.

He couldn't believe it, Kate Beckett was here, in the same restaurant as him and judging by the look on her face, she was just as miserable as he was.

"Watching her from across the restaurant, he knew he would do anything to be the one sitting across from her right now and he knew that if he ever got the opportunity he would make sure she had a good time, a great time. That's when he got an idea that could turn this night around for the both of them.

Turning back to Gina, he put on his best smile, which was made easier knowing that Kate was less than fifty feet away.

"You know what Gina, I think I'm going to take you up on your offer for dessert at your place." Rick said, making sure he put enough suggestion in his voice to make it believable.

"I knew you would come to your senses." Gina said with a sultry smile which almost made him gag.

"Why don't you get things wrapped up here while I go call my mother and let her know not to expect me until tomorrow." Castle said, taking out a stack of bills, giving Gina enough cash to cover the bill before disappearing towards the exit.

Waiting until Gina was distracted by the waiter and reapplying her makeup, he straightened his suit before making his way over to Kate's table.

"Ms. Beckett, I'm sorry to disturb you, but you have a phone call at the front desk." Rick said with a wink when Kate looked up at him with wide eyes before quickly schooling her features.

"Hey, aren't you Richard Castle, the author?" her date asked him.

"No, I am not, but I do get that a lot." Rick said.

"Oh yeah, you do kind of look at him, but I can see it not, you're much older." The man said, which made Rick scowl while Kate covered her mouth to suppress her laughter.

"I'm just going to go check on that phone call." Kate said, standing up and following Rick towards the front of the restaurant.

As soon as the exit was in sight, Rick took hold of Kate's hand, dragging her through the crowd of people, unable to hold back his smile when he heard Kate's laughter from behind him.

As they pushed through the doors and onto the bustling side walk, Castle looked left and then right before tightening his grip on Kate's hand and pulling her to the right towards central park, Kate still giggling behind him.

Castle didn't stop his fast pace until he finally reached the entrance to Central Park where he simultaneously stopped and turned.

Kate wasn't prepared for the sudden stop in movement and ended up running right into Rick, her arms automatically coming to rest on his chest while his wrapped around her waist.

Rick and Kate instantly froze when they looked at each other at the same time, lips inches apart as their breaths mixed, neither making the move to close the last few inches, but neither willing to pull away.

The last bit of self control Rick had left vanished when Kate's eyes quickly flickered down to his lips before flicking back to his eyes.

Without even thinking about it, Rick brought one hand up to cup her cheek, the other remaining around her waist while their lips connected.

The moment their lips touched, it was like the entire world disappeared. When Rick felt her tongue poke out and trace his bottom lip, he knew he was a goner, especially when he heard Kate emit a soft moan from the back of her throat.

Pulling apart, Rick was pretty sure he had never seen anything so beautiful. Kate was just standing there, eyes closed, lips red and swollen, trying to catch her breath and Rick couldn't help himself as he brought his other hand up to cup her other cheek, kissing her again until oxygen became a necessity.

"Wow." Kate whispered as they pulled apart, a gorgeous smile appearing on her face when she saw the goody grin on Rick's face.

"That was amazing." Rick said.

"Yeah." Kate said as Rick took her hand and led her into Central Park.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to take a walk with me, but seeing as how you're following me, I am guessing you would have said yes." Rick said.

"What can I say, I'm living on the edge tonight. Leaving a date with another man than I came with, making out in front of Central Park, the least I could do was let him take me on a walk." Kate said.

"Such a wild woman." Rick chuckled.

"I try." Kate said, bumping into his shoulder as they walked.

"So a date, huh?" Rick asked.

"I was wondering when you were going to bring that up. Yes, I was on a date as a favor to my mom. I think you saved me in the knick of time though, he was just about to show me his babies and by babies I mean cats, ten of them to be specific." Kate said.

"Well, it looks like it was your lucky day that I just so happened to be there." Rick said.

"My hero. Speaking of which, why were you there?" Kate asked.

'I was at dinner with my publisher Gina, lured there under the false pretense of discussing my next book." Rick said with a shudder.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked as they exited the park and continued to walk on the streets of New York, bustling with the late night goers.

"Ever since I hired Gina, she has been trying to seduce me, even when I was married to Meredith, probably thinks it will help her career to be dating such a prestige author. Anyway, right before I noticed your prescence in the restaurant, looking as miserable as I felt, she told me she has plans to take me back to her apartment for dessert. If she wasn't so damn good at her job, I'd get rid of her." Rick explained.

"And how did you go from being hit on by your publisher to playing polite waiter at my table?" Kate asked with an arched eyebrow.

"We were both clearly miserable so I thought why not be miserable together." Rick said with a shrug.

"Hmm, well I quite like being miserable with you, but how did you get away from Gina? She doesn't seem like the kind of woman who would just let you leave." Kate pointed out.

"Oh she's not. I told her I changed my mind and would like to take her up on her offer for dessert at her place, but I had to call and let my mother, who is watching Alexis, not to expect me home until tomorrow. I left enough cash to cover the bill and when she was distracted, I grabbed you and got out of there." Rick said.

"Wait a minute, your telling me that your publisher, who is expecting to go back to her apartment with you for… dessert, is going to realize at any minute now that you aren't coming back?" Kate asked.

"Yup. I'm kind of jealous of you, ya know. You won't have to face the wrath of catman. You should feel lucky that I'm risking my life right now to save you from him." Rick said.

"I guess you're my real life superman." Kate said with a smirk as she stopped walking.

"Why did you stop?" Rick asked.

"Uh, this is my apartment building." Kate said, pointing to the door.

"Oh, well then let me walk you up." Rick said.

"You don't have to." Kate said.

"Nonsense. My mother taught me to be a gentleman. Plus, I'm pretty sure she has a sixth sense about these things." Castle said.

"A sixth sense?" Kate asked as they stepped into the elevator.

"I was thirteen and I went on a date with Jenny from homeroom. The date was an absolute disaster and I was so embarrassed that when we got to her house, I didn't walk her up to her door. Just said a quick goodbye and left. A couple days later my mom have me "the gentleman talk" about how you always walk a girl up to the door no matter how bad the date went and what I did to Jenny was wrong. It turned out that she was seeing Jenny's father at the time and he told her that Jenny came home crying because I didn't walk her to the door, but I was so freaked out that my mom knew about it when she wasn't even there that I've walked every girl to her door since." Rick said.

"Well, thank you for bringing me to my door and I'll make sure to tell your mom you were the perfect gentleman if I ever see her." Kate said, taking a step closer to Rick.

"Thank you. You might want to leave out the part about us ditching our dates and then making out in front of central park. I don't think that would be considered very gentleman like." Rick said, also taking a step closer.

"Hmm, well I think your mother will understand when you explain to her that you were simply rescuing a damsel in distress." Kate said, now only inches apart.

"Kate?" Rick whispered, his breath skating across her lips.

"Yeah?" Kate asked breathlessly.

"I'm going to kiss you now." Rick whispered.

"Okay." Kate choked out.

This time, the kiss was slow and sweet, neither pushing it to go farther, but both content with where they were.

"Until tomorrow, Kate." Rick said as they broke apart.

"Until tomorrow, Superman." Kate said with a grin as she made her way into her apartment.

Little did Rick know as he did a happy dance right there in the hallway, but Kate was watching him through the peep hole on her door, her stomach doing cartwheels when she saw how happy he was.

As they both fell asleep that night on separate ends of town, they both had content smile on their faces for the first time in a long time.

And to think it all started with coffee.

_**Author's note: The end! **_

_**JK. Not even close to being done. It just seemed like a proper ending. **_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Rick should have known it was an impossible task to avoid Gina. He had just woken up when his phone alerted him of a text message.

**Gina: My office. 11:00. Don't be late. **

Rick rolled over to check what time it was. Great, 10:30, there was no way he was going to make it by 11:00. He still had to shower and get dressed and get Alexis up and dressed and dropped off at his mother's.

Shooting off a text to his mom and dad, hoping one of them was up, he made his way into the bathroom to shower.

Thankfully, by the time he was dressed and made his way into the living room, both his mom and dad were there, his dad making pancakes while Alexis "helped", his mother watching, sipping on a glass of orange juice.

"Daddy! I'm making pancakes!" Alexis squealed with a huge, excited smile.

"Good job pumpkin! Morning mother." Rick said, giving her a kiss on the cheek as he grabbed his keys.

"Morning Richard. Where are you running off to this morning, got another coffee date with Kate?" Martha asked.

"Unfortunately no. Gina texted me and said she needed to see me in her office, speaking of which, I'm already late." Rick said, kissing Alexis goodbye before disappearing out the door.

By the time Rick stepped off the elevator at Black Pawn, it was 11:30 and he knew Gina was going to be angrier with him than she already was.

"Hi, Gina said she needed to see me." Rick said as he approached the receptionist's desk.

"Of course, Mr. Castle, just have a seat and I'll let her know you're here." The young woman said with a smile as she disappeared from behind the desk.

Taking out his phone, he pulled up Kate's contact, unable to stop his smile when he saw her adorable picture, pulling up the window for a new text message.

**Rick: Good Morning:) Any chance you are currently in need of your real life superman? **

**Kate: Good morning to you too:) I can't say that I am, no crazy cat men today. **

**Rick: Any chance you'll be my superwoman? I'm in need of a rescue. **

**Kate: Why? Where are you?**

**Rick: I'm currently sitting in the Black Pawn office waiting for Gina to get done with whatever it is she is doing. I feel like I'm at the principal's office for doing something wrong!**

**Kate: Well, technically, you did ditch her on your "date"**

**Rick: Hey! We discussed this last night, I was rescuing a damsel in distress, what kind of gentleman would I be if I let you suffer through the wrath of the catman. **

**Kate: Lol well if you go missing I will make sure to point the police in the direction of the wicked witch **

**Rick: The wicked witch? I LOVE IT! I am totally changing her name in my phone to that. **

**Kate: And what happens if she sees it? **

**Rick: Then she will use her witchy ways to lure me into a dark dungeon and keep me as her personal manslave until my superwoman saves me (that's you by the way) **

**Kate: Are you always this dramatic? **

**Rick: Of course! It comes with the territory of having an actress for a mother and spending most of your childhood on Broadway. Btw, you should thank my mother for passing on some of her acting genes to me, those acting genes were what saved you last night. **

**Kate: Don't you mean those acting genes were what saved you? I was having a dandy time with catman until you dragged me out of there. **

**Rick: *Gasp* I didn't hear you complaining when I was kissing you;) **

**Kate: It is pretty difficult to stay mad at you for dragging me away from the future father to my (cat)children when you kiss me like that;) **

**Rick: Cat children? LMAO and maybe I'll just have to kiss you again, wouldn't want you to be mad at me. **

**Kate: I think I might just have to hold you to that. **

"Mr. Castle, Gina is ready for you." the receptionist said, pulling his attention away from his phone.

**Rick: I have to go, I'm being summoned by the wicked witch. If I don't call within the hour, send help. Tell the police to search for dungeons! **

Stuffing his phone back into his pocket, he took a deep breath before stepping into Gina's office, shutting the door behind him.

"You wanted to see me, Gina?" Rick asked.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Gina hissed.

"I'm sure my mother could give you a list." Rick said.

"I'm not in the mood for your games Richard. You just left me sitting there alone. Where did you go?" Gina snapped.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I ran into a beautiful young woman that I met last week and she looked like she was having about as miserable a time as I was, so we left and took a walk in the park." Rick said.

"You left me on our date to go out with some floozy?" Gina practically yelled.

"That's enough, Gina. It's time that you got this through your head. You are my publisher and will always be my publisher. You will never be more than that. Last night was not a date and we will never go on a date. I am not interested in you at all and if you keep this kind of behavior up, I will be taking my writing talents elsewhere along with half the people in here who have already given me their word that if I leave, they will leave with me, including Paula. I don't know what twisted, demented plan you had last night, but I wasn't amused and frankly, it was a waste of my time. I can see that you didn't call me here for anything other than yelling at me for leaving last night so I think we are done here." Rick said, standing up and walking out of her office without giving her the chance to respond.

Rick waited until he made it to his car before he pulled out his phone to call Kate back.

"Hey. Glad to see you made it out alive." Kate said when she answered the phone.

"Yeah. It was looking a little iffy there for a little while." Rick said, smiling at the sound of her voice.

"Did you get everything sorted out?" Kate asked.

"Who knows. I told her that it was time she got it through her head that I was never going to be interested in her for anything beyond publisher and unless she wanted me to take my writing talents elsewhere, she needed to start acting like nothing other than my publisher and then I walked out." Rick said.

"Wow. Do you think she will listen?" Kate asked.

"I think she will for the first month, but after that she will be back to her old ways, but hopefully by then I will be off the market." Rick said.

"Oh really? Have anyone in mind?" Kate asked, the smile evident in her voice.

"As a matter of fact I do. I saved this remarkable woman from the evil catman the other night and I think we can have something special and was kind of hoping that she would go out on a date with me this weekend." Rick said.

"I don't know, don't you think it's a bit cliché for superman to end up with superwoman?" Kate asked.

"I think that it's so cliché it's a must. So what do you think? Do you think superwoman would like to go out with superman, say 7 this Saturday?" Rick asked.

"If I were this superwoman, which I am obviously not, I think she would love to go out with superman this Saturday at 7." Kate said.

"Great. Well, superman will see superwoman at 7 on Saturday then." Rick said.

"And superwoman will be waiting." Kate said.

Rick couldn't help but smile all the way home.

He had a date with superwoman.

_**Author's note: Okay, I have absolutely no idea what's with me and the superman/superwoman references, but I think it is incredibly adorable, don't you? **_

_**Enjoy!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Kate didn't manage to fall asleep until almost two hours after she got home from her impromptu date with Richard Castle.

Every time she thought she was ready to fall asleep, she would close her eyes and instantly start thinking about the kiss they shared outside of central park and then she would start grinning like an idiot, her mind going a mile a minute and she would be wide awake again.

When she did finally manage to fall asleep, she dreamed of Rick. Some times they were just doing regular every day things like talking about books in the middle of Central Park with two steaming cups of coffee and other times he had her pressed up against her door, making her forget her own name with his mouth.

She was having a particularly wild dream involving her and Rick in the bathroom of their coffee shop when she was startled awake by the loud beeping that was her phone alerting her of a text message.

Her first thought that it was her mom and if it was she was going to kill her for waking her up in the middle of such an amazing dream, but when she looked at her phone it was from an unknown number.

Opening the message, she smiled immediately when she realized who it was.

**Rick: Good Morning:) Any chance you are currently in need of your real life superman?**

Oh she needed him, but she wasn't going to tell him that, and instead told him that she was perfectly safe and listened while he told all about feeling like he was in the principal's office for doing something wrong.

When he mentioned her telling him that he could justify his ungentlemanly actions by saying he was rescuing a damsel in distress her mind immediately went to the kiss right after that and she was a complete goner especially when he said she was his superwoman.

She got his text telling her he had to go but would call her later right when there was a knock on her door.

Without thinking, she through her phone down on the coffee table, messages still open, and went to answer the door, rolling her eyes when she saw that it was her mom once again.

"Hey mom." Kate said, stepping aside for her mom to come in.

"What? No sarcastic comment about me spending too much time at your apartment like I get every other time I come over?" Johanna asked.

"What can I say? You caught me in a good mood, and if you know that it bothers me, then why do you keep coming over." Kate said as she made her way into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee.

"Because you never answer my texts." Johanna said, sitting down on the couch, noticing Kate's phone lying unlocked on the coffee table.

In her defense, she was just going to look for her text message to prove to her daughter that she did indeed text her before coming over, but that was before she saw who her daughter was texting and her curiosity got the better of her.

"Do you want some coffee?" Kate said, turning around to see her mom with her phone, her eyes going wide the same time her mom's did.

"Mom!" Kate groaned.

"You kissed Richard Castle!?" Johanna squealed.

"Technically he kissed me, but yes." Kate said walking over to the couch and taking her phone back.

"Tell me everything." Johanna demanded, pulling Kate down onto the couch.

"There's not much to tell mom." Kate said with a shrug, even though there was, like three kisses worth of stuff to tell.

"Katherine Houghton Beckett, there is something to tell because that said you kissed last night when you were supposed to be on a date with my friend's son last night." Johanna scolded.

"Fine. We may have ditched our dates at the restaurant and ended up taking a walk through Central Park." Kate said with a sheepish smile.

"And this kiss?" Johanna asked.

"Well, technically kisses. He kissed me twice in front of central park before we took a walk and then kissed me goodnight when he took me home." Kate said, her grin growing wider.

"And? How was it?" Johanna asked.

"Oh my god, mom. It was amazing, breathtaking, magical, I can't even describe it. When he kissed me I swear I could see fireworks and it felt like the rest of the world just dissolved and it was just us." Kate said, her eyes distant as she remembered the feeling.

"Wow." Johanna said as Kate's phone rang.

"Mom, you need to stay quiet." Kate said.

"Oh my god, Richard Castle is calling you!" Johanna hissed when she saw the caller ID.

Rolling her eyes, she pressed the answer button, praying to god that her mom kept her mouth shut.

"Hey, glad to see you made it out alive." Kate said as she answered the phone, ignoring the fact that her mom was sitting right next to her, listening in on the conversation.

"Yeah. It was looking a little iffy there for a little while." Rick said, the smile evident in his voice which only made Johanna grin like an idiot.

"Did you get everything sorted out?" Kate asked, hoping that she didn't cause problems between him and his publisher.

"Who knows. I told her that it was time she got it through her head that I was never going to be interested in her for anything beyond publisher and unless she wanted me to take my writing talents elsewhere, she needed to start acting like nothing other than my publisher and then I walked out." Rick said.

"Wow. Do you think she will listen?" Kate asked.

"I think she will for the first month, but after that she will be back to her old ways, but hopefully by then I'll be off the market." Rick said.

"Oh really? Have anyone in mind?" Kate asked, grinning like an idiot.

"As a matter of fact I do. I saved this remarkable woman from the evil catman the other night and I think we can have something special and I was kind of hoping that she would go out on a date with me this weekend." Rick said.

"I don't know, don't you think it's a bit cliché for superman to end up with superwoman?" Kate asked.

"I think that it's so cliché it's a must. So what do you think? Do you think superwoman would like to go out with superman, say 7 this Saturday?" Rick asked.

"If I were this superwoman, which I am obviously not, I think she would love to go out with superman this Saturday at 7." Kate said.

"Great. Well, superman will see superwoman at 7 on Saturday then." Rick said.

"And superwoman will be waiting." Kate said, hanging up her phone, ignoring the quizzative look her mom was giving her.

"Superman and superwoman?" Johanna asked.

"The guy you set me up with had ten cats so Rick deemed him catman and then I said he was my real life superman and it just kind of stuck, he is my superman and I am his superwoman." Kate said with a shrug, her cheeks turning bright red.

"That is adorable. Does this mean you are the woman he is taking out on a date?" Johanna asked.

"Yes mom." Kate said, rolling her eyes.

"Just checking. Oh my god! I can't believe my daughter is dating Richard Castle. Wait till I tell my book club!" Johanna squealed.

"Mom, no! Don't tell anyone, not yet. This is still new and I don't want everyone in the world knowing about it." Kate said.

"Fine, but I better meet him soon." Johanna said as she made her way to the door.

"I'll bring him by when I'm ready to bring him by." Kate said, shutting the door after giving her mom a hug.

Leaning against her door when she closed it, her eyes widened when she realized what just happened.

She has a date with Richard Castle.

_**Author's Note: Tada! So I realize this a bit repetitive, but I was trying to stay with the pattern until their first official date, but seeing as how that is next chapter this should be the end to the whole two chapters with their separate views on the same incident unless necessary. **_

_**Enjoy!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Rick was lucky he had such a smart daughter. The last time he took her to her pediatrician, it was suggested that he seriously consider enrolling Alexis in preschool since she was developing so quickly mentally and it was important this was done on a well rounded scale.

So, instead of driving himself crazy the few days before his date with Kate, he spent it visiting all the top preschools in the area about what it would take to get Alexis enrolled.

Kate on the other hand, did not have the same kind of luck. Apart from the few hours she spent at work during the afternoon, she either spent the rest of the day texting Rick, freaking out about the fact that she was going out on a date with Richard Castle, wondering what this date had in store for them, fantasies included, and being hounded by her mother for all the little details about her budding relationship with the author.

By the time Saturday morning rolled around, Kate was so nervous she almost called Rick to cancel, but right as she was about to call him, her doorbell rang, temporarily distracting her from her task.

Opening the door, she couldn't help the bubble of laughter that spilled over when she opened the door and saw what the delivery boy was holding. She knew exactly who it was from and in that instant, all her nerves disappeared.

Rick had sent her a little brown teddy bear dressed in a superman costume, a note attached to one of its paws.

Thanking the delivery boy, she shut the door with her foot before padding into the kitchen, untying the note as she went.

_Dear Superwoman, _

_I know it's traditional to send flowers, but what can I say, I'm different. I can't wait until our date tonight and know you're going to love it… at least I hope so. Is it seven yet? No? Damn. _

_See you soon:)_

_Superman. _

_P.S. Are you as nervous as I am?_

Kate couldn't help the smile that took over her face. Grabbing the note and superman bear, she made her way into the bedroom, putting the note in the bedside table and the bear on her bed before grabbing Rick's second book and making her way into the bathroom to soak in the bath.

She got so caught up in her book that she didn't get out of the tub until close to 4:30. Stepping out of the tub, she started to get ready for her date.

She had just put the last of her makeup on when she heard a knock on the door. Glancing at the clock, she noticed that it was only 6:15 and she wasn't even dressed yet. Grabbing her phone to make sure she didn't miss any messages from Rick about a time change for their date, she made her way to the door, pulling it open to reveal yet another delivery boy.

"Delivery for Miss Kate Beckett aka Superwoman." The delivery boy said, blushing slightly at the last part.

"That's me." Kate said taking the box. "Thank you."

Bringing the box to the kitchen, she took off the note taped to the lid.

When Kate saw only two words on the paper, she was confused.

_Trust me. _

With a furrowed brow, she pulled the lid off the top of the box and it suddenly all made sense as a huge grin took over her face.

Folded neatly in the box was a superman shirt. Pulling it out of the box her smile grew as she let out a laugh when she saw the "I'm with superman" written across the back in red lettering.

She had to guess by the note, that she was supposed to wear this tonight.

Making her way into her bedroom, she pulled on a pair of jeans and then pulled on the t-shirt surprised when it fit her perfectly.

Taking a picture of the front and back, she pulled up a picture message to her mom.

**Kate: Your favorite writer has a thing for superheroes… should I be worried?;)**

**Johanna: Hey, if you don't want him, I'll glad be his superwoman!**

**Kate: Ew. **

As she stuffed her phone in her pocket, trying to get rid of those images, there was a knock on the door that made her jump.

Taking a deep breath, she twisted the door knob, pulling the door open to reveal Richard Castle.

"Wow. When I pictured you in that outfit, all I could think was breathtaking, but this, the real thing is so much better." Rick said, openly scanning her body, sending heat straight to her cheeks.

You're not so bad yourself." Kate said.

Understatement of the century. His jeans clung to him in all the right places and that matching superman shirt clinging against his toned chest had her heart beating out of her chest.

"Did you see the back?" Rick asked.

"I did. Even sent a picture to my mom. I believe her exact words were if I don't want you, she would gladly be your superwoman." Kate said.

"Hmm. It's a tempting offer, but then I wouldn't be able to do this." Rick said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into him as he brought his lips to hers in a sweet and tender kiss.

"Nope. I definitely don't want to see you kissing my mother like that, especially when I know how amazing those lips are." Kate said with a goofy grin.

"Don't worry, you'll always be my superwoman." Rick said.

"And you'll always be my superman." Kate said as they stepped onto the elevator, Rick suddenly going quiet, apparently deep in thought.

"If I'm your superman and you're my superwoman, does that mean we are dating?" Rick asked, looking at her with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Hmm, I guess so." Kate said with a nervous smile.

"Is that what you want?" Rick asked.

"I know I don't want to see anyone else." Kate said, biting her bottom lip.

"Good." Rick said, breaking into a huge smile.

"Good?" Kate asked.

"Yes good. You're special Kate. I wasn't prepared for this and have no idea where this thing with us is going. It might fizzle out because we aren't right for each other or it might turn into something great, but right now, all I know is when I'm with you I don't want to say goodbye and when I'm not, all I can think about is when I will be with you again." Rick said.

"Good." Kate said, her smile now matching Rick's.

"Superman and Superwoman together at last."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

"Please tell me we are going to see Forbidden Planet." Kate said, with childlike excitement as they pulled up in front of the theater.

"You've seen Forbidden Planet?" Rick asked, staring at Kate with undisguised amazement as they stood in line to get their tickets.

"How could you not see Forbidden Planet? So many classics like Star Wars and The Matrix were created because of it." Kate said.

"You really are the perfect woman." Rick said with nothing but sincerity.

"Thanks." Kate said, attempting to hide behind her hair so Rick wouldn't see her blush.

"Two tickets for Forbidden Planet please." Rick said with what he was sure was an idiotic grin. He couldn't help it. He was here with a beautiful woman and she had the most adorable look on her face as she tried to hide her blush. He felt like a little teenage boy on his first date.

"Popcorn or candy/" Rick asked as they approached the concession stand.

"Both." Kate said, Rick raising an eyebrow in surprise. "Everyone knows that putting chocolate in popcorn makes it ten times better."

"Well then popcorn and candy it is." Rick said, turning back to order a large bucket of popcorn, an assortment of their chocolate candies, a large box of gummy bears just because, and one large soda with two straws, which Kate rolled her eyes at, but decided to ignore.

"You look like you're planning to feed a small army." Kate said.

"I wanted to make sure your chocolate popcorn creation was perfect. Plus, we've already determined that I'm dramatic, if I'm going to do something, I'm going to go all out." Castle said as he made his way into the back row, taking a seat in the middle.

Once Rick was all settled and situated, he looked up to see Kate still standing there, staring at him with a quirked eyebrow.

"What?" he asked, a confused expression on his face.

"The back row?" Kate asked.

"What's wrong with the back row? Do you want to sit somewhere else?" Castle asked, standing up, the candy boxes he forgot were on his lap falling to the ground.

His face immediately turned bright red as he bent down to pick up the fallen boxes, dropping more in the process, Kate watching him, hand covering her mouth in an attempt to stifle her laughter.

When he finally stood up holding all the boxes, he looked so embarrassed and she was pretty sure if she wasn't standing between him and the exit, he would be long gone.

"I'm sorry. I would understand if you want to leave." Rick said with a sigh, sinking into his seat again.

"Why would I want to leave?" Kate asked as she sat down next to him.

"The movie hasn't even started and I've already made a fool out of myself and probably embarrassed you, just assuming you'd want to sit in the back row, dropping the candy all over the floor. You were even laughing at me." Rick said, looking away in embarrassment.

"No. Rick no. Look at me. You did not ruin this date and I don't want to leave. I have never had more fun on a date and like you said, it hasn't even technically started. I wasn't laughing at you because I was making fun of you or because I was embarrassed, I was laughing because I realized for the first time in a long time, I was actually having fun. It was a happy laugh and I thought you were completely adorable. As for the whole back row thing, I was just kidding. Its commonly known that the back row is the make out seats because you're in the very back so no one can see you." Kate explained.

"Oh." Rick said, taking in what she said. Suddenly his eyes went wide as he turned to her, eyes filled with panic.

"I didn't choose these seats for that, to fool around." Rick said quickly. "I like to watch everyone's reaction, it's a writer thing, and the back is the best option for that."

"Rick, I know. I was just kidding." Kate said.

"Good. But I mean, I wouldn't be opposed to it if you want to." Rick said with a slight smirk.

Kate just shook her head and smiled, snaking her hand around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

"How's that?" Kate asked as she pulled away.

"Perfect." Rick replied breathlessly.

"Good. Now give me some chocolate."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Kate could feel his eyes on her, watching her mouth the lines as the movie played. If it were any other guy, she probably would have been too embarrassed and stopped, but with him, she couldn't bring herself to care. She knew he wouldn't judge her, tease her a little maybe, but judge her, absolutely not.

The first ten minutes of the movie, he had done well, sitting there, watching the movie, but when she placed her hand on the armrest between them, she noticed him glancing at her hand every few seconds like he was fighting an internal battle on whether to take her hand or not. Eventually, she just wanted him to watch the movie and enjoy the date, so she reached over and took his hand.

But then he started to stare at her.

At first, she thought that he was tying to figure out why she took his hand, but then she realized he was staring at her with admiration because she knew the movie so well.

When the credits rolled, they made their way out of the theater, hand and hand, deciding to walk to walk back to Kate's apartment since it was relatively warm outside.

"So how did you like the ten minutes of the movie you actually watched?" Kate asked.

"What?" Rick asked, clearly lost in his own thoughts.

"Except for the first ten minutes of the movie, you were watching me the whole time." Kate said.

"What do you expect? It was incredibly hot." Rick said with a smirk.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood." Kate said, bumping into his hip.

"I guess I am." Rick said.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, I'm just still kind of shocked that a beautiful, intelligent woman like you would be interested in someone like me." Rick said.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Kate asked.

"I'm a single dad who just got divorce, not exactly your ideal man." Rick said.

"Maybe for some people. For me, I know the divorce wasn't your fault so I'm not going to hold it against you. As for the father thing, I can tell you love Alexis by the way you talk about her. It makes me even more attracted to you." Kate said.

"It really doesn't bother you, does it?" Rick asked.

"It really doesn't. I knew about Alexis and your divorce long before you asked me out. If it bothered me I wouldn't be here with you, eating ice cream, in matching superman shirts." Kate said.

"We're not eating ice cream though." Rick said.

"I guess we're going to have to fix that." Kate said, pulling him into an ice cream shop.

"You know, Alexis isn't going to be very pleased with you." Rick said once they sat down with their ice cream.

"Whys that?" Kate asked.

"Because you let me have popcorn, candy, and ice cream all without dinner. Alexis is very strict when it comes to the no dessert before dinner rule and I can't lie to my daughter." Rick said, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly as he tried to suppress a smile.

"Hmm. Well I guess I'll just have to have a do over, take you out to dinner this time." Kate said with a sultry smile.

"Katherine Beckett, is this your way of asking me out on a date?" Rick asked.

"No, its my way of making sure that I stay on your daughter's good side. She's obviously the adult in your relationship, wouldn't want her giving us a curfew." Kate said with a teasing grin.

"Well, either way I accept, but I'm calling it a date." Rick said, pointing his spoon at her.

"I had a feeling you would." Kate said through a yawn.

"Looks like its time to get someone to bed." Rick said.

"A little presumptuous there, aren't we?" Kate asked as they got up and left.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I am planning on walking you to your door, kissing you goodnight, and leaving like a gentleman." Rick said.

"So noble of you." Kate said as they stepped into her building's elevator.

"I'm a modern day knight in shining armor." Rick said, puffing out his chest which made Kate laugh.

"I thought you were superman?" Kate asked.

"What can I say, I'm multi-talented. So how soon before your mom calls asking for details?" Rick asked as Kate unlocked her door.

"Call? She's probably already in there waiting for me to come home knowing my luck." Kate said.

"Well if you ask me, I'd say your luck is changing." Rick said, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into him.

"What are you now, my lucky charm?" Kate asked, snaking her arms around his neck.

"I'll be anything you want as long as I get to do this." Rick said right before their lips connected.

"Mmm. Better every time." Rick said as they pulled apart.

"Goodnight Rick." Kate said.

"Until tomorrow superwoman."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Rick was jolted awake by his alarm in the early hours of the morning.

He could have definitely used about four more hours of sleep, especially with the fact that thoughts of Kate Beckett kept him up at night, but Gina had been badgering him about meetings he needed to attend ever since their little run in at her office. Of course, Rick had been so busy with preschool visits and planning his date with Kate that he forgot to call her back. That was until she sent Paula to stick her teeth into him about two hours before his date. He was so nervous about being late, he quickly agreed to attend the meeting they were having this morning just so he could get rid of her.

Now? Now, he regretted it, especially when he picked up his phone to check his messages and saw that Kate had texted him.

**Kate: Good morning, superman:) You up for a coffee this morning? I could use some company. **

**Rick: You have no idea how bad I would love to come have coffee with you, but unfortunately, I have a meeting with Paula and the wicked witch, care to join me? **

**Kate: I'm sure wicked witch would love to have the "other woman" there. Plus, I'm pretty sure you can't just bring anyone to your meetings. **

**Rick: No, but I can say you're my lawyer or secretary, my naughty secretary;)**

**Kate: Go to your meeting superman. I'm going to get coffee. Who knows, maybe I'll meet another ruggedly handsome author;)**

**Rick: Just for that, I'm not going to text you during my meeting. **

**Kate: How will I ever survive?:P**

Rick couldn't help but smile as he set his phone down on his dresser and made his way into the bathroom to shower.

Everything about Kate made him smile. He smiled when her name popped up on his phone, he smiled when he thought about her or heard her voice, he smiled when he saw her, hell, he would even smile when he heard anyone say the name "Kate" while he was walking down the street. It was involuntary but he couldn't bring himself to care.

With any other woman, he had to hide his childlike nature or they would run off. Paula and Gina often told him to act his age, Kyra would never play laser tag or anything like that with him, even Meredith who acted like a child herself seemed turned off by any signs of his inner nine year old coming out.

But Kate? Kate was different. Kate embraced the idea of wearing matching superman shirts like they had been doing it for years, she demanded both candy and popcorn to mix, not afraid of eating in front of him before she mouthed ever line to the nerdiest movie out there. Then she took him for ice cream. The best part, for every jab he had, she had two. She wasn't afraid to give it right back to him. She acted like herself and didn't care when he acted like himself, nine year old self and all.

So yeah, she made him smile.

As he made his way into the kitchen after his shower, he was so caught up in his thoughts, he walked right by his mother.

"By the smile on your face, I'm guessing your date went well?" Martha asked, startling Rick.

"Geeze mother, you scared me. Yes my date went well." Rick said, unable to suppress his grin.

"What did you do with the fabulous Kate?" Martha asked.

"I took her to see Forbidden Planet." Rick said.

"Really Richard? You do not take a lady to those sci-fi movies you love, especially on the first date Are you trying to scare her away?" Martha asked.

"No mother, she loves these kind of things. She got all these candies to mix in the popcorn like I used to do, she knew all the words to the movie, took me for ice cream, she even wore the superwoman shirt I got her that you said would drive her right into the arms of another man." Rick said enthusiastically.

"She sounds like a keeper." Martha said, observing the pure happiness in her son's features, a happiness she only ever saw with Alexis.

"She's remarkable. So different from anyone I've ever been with and I think that's why I like her so much, I don't have to pretend to be someone I'm not." Rick said.

"I'm thrilled to see you so happy kiddo. When do I get to meet this young lady?" Martha asked.

"How about I bring her by after my meeting?" Rick proposed.

"That sounds marvelous. I'll make sure your father is there." Martha said.

"Thanks mother. I have to go. Make sure you feed Alexis before you drop her off at daycare this time." Rick said before disappearing into the hallway, closing the door behind him.

Forty five minutes later, he was sitting in the conference room, bored out of his mind. there was absolutely no reason for him to be here and he was pretty sure that Gina was only trying to punish him for their fight in her office the other day/ he was counting the dots on the ceiling tile when he heard his name being called repeatedly.

"Richard!" Gina yelled for the fifth time, throwing a wadded up paper at him.

"What?" Rick asked, snapping out of his daze.

"If you're not going to pay attention, there's no point in you being here." Gina said.

"I didn't want to be here. You're the one that forced me." Rick defended.

"Just pay attention. Like I was saying, we have you scheduled to participate in bachelor's auction next month." Gina said.

"Absolutely not." Rick said.

"Excuse me?" Gina asked, looking up from her papers with a death glare.

"I said absolutely not, as in, I'm not participating in any bachelor auction or anything like it." Rick clarified.

"It's in your contract that you have to do so many publicity events each year and I'm your publisher so I say you're doing this. End of discussion." Gina snapped.

"No. It's not the end of our discussion. It may say that I have to do publicity, which is fine, I'll go to a charity or book signing, but I do not have to do these bachelor type auctions if I'm in a relationship, which I am. It's in my contract." Rick said firmly.

"Please. Who are you in a relationship with, that slut from the restaurant?" Gina spat.

"That's enough Gina. I'm in a relationship. yes, with the woman from the restaurant, but her name is Kate, so use it. Like I said before, I will not be doing this Bachelor event and I have the right to say so due to the contract you drew up. If you don't like it, I will gladly take my talents elsewhere." Rick said, right as there was a knock on the door before it opened.

"Excuse me Ms. Cowell, I'm sorry to interrupt. I'm Detective Javier Esposito and this is my partner, Detective Kevin Ryan. We are with the NYPD and were sent to escort Mr. Castle to the precinct. We have a murder we believe we can use his help on." The man who introduced himself as Javier said.

"We can wait outside for a few minutes if you need to wrap this up." Detective Kevin Ryan said.

"No, it's fine. We're done. Take him." Gina said.

"Very well, Richard Castle, if you'd come with us." Esposito said.

"What's this about?" Rick asked as they stepped into the elevator.

"You'll see." The Hispanic said, smirking with his partner which only confused him further.

As they stepped out of the elevator and through the front doors onto the street, Rick was greeted with the sight of Kate, Leaning against a patrol car, arms crossed.

"Kate?" What's going on?"

_**Author's Note: Please Review! There is more to come, my hands just got tired**_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

"Kate? What's going on?" Rick asked as he approached the car.

"I figured it was time for superwoman to save superman." Kate said, a huge smile on her face.

"What?" Rick asked.

"I have worked numerous cases with Detective Esposito and Detective Ryan, which has wracked up quite a few favors that they owe me. They were off duty so I figured since you saved me from a date I really didn't want to be on I would save you from a meeting you really didn't want to go to. Plus, when I asked you for coffee this morning, I may have had some ulterior motives." Kate said, taking a step forward, reaching up to play with the lapels of his suit jacket.

"Oh really? And what might these ulterior motives be?" Rick asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist, corner of his mouth quirked up in a smirk.

"I really, really wanted to do this." Kate said as she closed the distance, bringing their lips together as her hands snaked around his neck.

Rick would never get used to kissing Kate Beckett. Each and every time their lips connected, it just got better and better. It was cliché, but it literally felt like fireworks were going off around him, like the entire world just faded away and it was just them. Every time he kissed her it got more and more difficult to control himself.

Had it not been for the throat being cleared next to them, they probably would have stood there for hours, unaware of the world around them.

"As cute as this little love fest is, you two are bordering on public indecency." Esposito said.

"Wouldn't want to arrest you, then again, I'm pretty sure holding is quite private." Ryan said with a smirk.

"Shut up." Kate growled, reaching up to wipe some lipstick off of Rick's mouth.

"Yeah okay, maybe if you weren't smiling like an idiot and wiping lipstick off of writer boy's face, you would actually sound like you mean it." Ryan teased.

"So Becks, how did you two meet?" Esposito asked.

"At a coffee shop." Kate replied.

"I was minding my own business writing and she just walked up to my table, talked with me, and then disappeared." Rick said.

"Yeah and then a week later he was apparently searching New York for me and found me in the coffee shop." Kate continued.

"Then she accused me of trying to cheat on my wife with her." Rick said with a smirk.

"Only because my mother misinformed me because she didn't know you got divorced." Kate challenged.

"I'm not complaining, you gave me your phone number before you left, why would I complain?" Rick pointed out

"True. Except you apparently decided it was better to just kidnap me from a restraint during a date instead of just calling." Kate said with a teasing glint in her eyes.

"I had no idea you were going to be there and was simply saving you from a miserable evening. Besides, like I pointed out before, you weren't complaining when I kissed you." Rick said, his lips now inches from hers because they had been inching closer to each other the whole time.

"That's because it's kind of hard to think straight when your tongue was down my throat." Kate said, a silence falling over them as they stared each other down, neither of them willing to give in and close the last couple of inches.

"What do you say bro? Six months before they're picking out china patterns for their wedding?" Esposito asked.

"I don't know man, they might just end up catching a flight to Vegas, too impatient to wait for a wedding." Ryan said.

"Shut up." Castle and Kate said, simultaneously as they turned to look at the two detectives.

"So cute." Ryan said, his smirk growing.

"As cute as this is, we have to get back to the precinct." Esposito said.

"No you don't. You guys have the day off." Kate said, raising an eyebrow.

"What I really meant was we have to be anywhere but here before you two start making out again because it's disgusting." Esposito corrected.

"That's what I thought." Kate said, giving each of the detectives a hug.

"Writer boy," Detective Esposito said as he slapped his shoulder rather painfully." If you hurt her, you'll have to deal with us."

"We know how to kill you and make it look like an accident." Detective Ryan added, slapping him on the other shoulder.

"We also have a friend who's a medical examiner. She can writer your death off as an accident and nobody will question her." Esposito finished.

"Guys, you don't have to worry. I don't think I could walk away from her if I tried." Rick said, looking at Kate who looked rather amused at the Detective's big brother speech.

"Good." Ryan said as they both removed their hands from their death grip on his shoulders.

They must have believed him when he said he wouldn't hurt Kate because with one final goodbye to Kate, they got into their car and pulled away.

"You okay there superman?" Kate asked once they pulled away.

"They wouldn't really… uh make me disappear would they?" Rick asked.

"I don't know. Why? Are you planning on hurting me?" Kate asked, glancing at the slightly panicked Rick out of the corner of her eye as he took her hand and began to walk.

"I…uh… no?" Rick said, looking even more panicked.

Kate couldn't help but laugh.

"Rick relax. I'm not going to let them hurt you." Kate said.

"Really?" Rick asked.

"Really. I wouldn't do that to Alexis. She's only three, I want her to at least remember when her old man kicks the bucket, ideally I would like her to be old enough to throw a "my dad is gone" party." Kate said with a huge, teasing smile.

"Hardy har har. Admit it, you would miss me." Rick said, nudging her shoulder.

"My parents always told me not to lie." Kate said, not willing to give in.

"You would miss me." Rick said with confidence.

"You sound pretty sure of yourself there writer boy." Kate said.

"First of all, I like superman better than writer boy, Becks." Rick said, smiling internally when Kate cringed at the nickname. "Second of all, I am sure of myself."

"Why's that?" Kate asked.

"Because." Rick said, stopping in the middle of the side walk, pulling Kate back into his chest when she kept walking, unaware that he stopped. "Then you wouldn't be able to do this."

Before Kate had the chance to form some kind of protest, Rick had brought both his hands up to cup her cheeks and sealed her mouth over hers in a kiss that made her mind go blank.

"Okay, maybe I would miss you just a little bit." Kate said breathlessly when they pulled away.

"That's what I thought. Now, let's go." Rick said, taking her hand again and continuing on the path they had started.

"Where are we going?" Kate asked.

"To my place. My parents want to meet you."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

"Are you sure about this?" Kate asked as they stepped into the elevator in his building.

"No, but not because I'm not sure about you. I'm not sure that my parents can control themselves and will probably end up embarrassing me on a tremendous scale." Rick said with a big grin.

"I'm sure you'll manage to do that all by yourself." Kate said with a nervous smile as they stepped off the elevator.

"Hey." Castle said softly, stopping her outside his door. "If you don't want to do this, we can turn around right now, go out to lunch or see a movie or something."

"It's just a big step and we've only been on one date." Kate said.

"We've only been on one official date, but I'm not going to lie, I know that I didn't want to see anyone other than you after you first approached me in that coffee shop a month ago and I'm pretty sure you felt the same way. So as far as I'm concerned, we've been dating since then. I know how I feel about you. I know that I've never felt this way about anyone so yes, I want you to meet my parents, I would want you to meet Alexis too, but she's at daycare." Rick said.

Kate stood there for a moment, thinking about what he said. He was right. Ever since she sat down to have coffee with him for the first time, all she could think about was him. The only reason she was out with catman was because her mom guilt tripped her into it and even then she ended up with Rick. And the fact that he wanted her to meet Alexis spoke volumes, he was very protective of his little girl.

"Okay, let's do it." Kate finally said.

"What?" Rick asked, clearly surprised by her response.

"I want to meet your parents. I am sure about this, about us, more than sure. I don't think I've connected with someone as deeply as I've connected with you and definitely not this quickly. I want this to work out so bad and for that to happen, I think it's important that we get along with each other's families because I know how important your family is to me so I want to meet your parents if you still want me to." Kate said.

"Of course I want you to." Rick said, a huge grin taking over his face.

"Then lead the way superman." Kate said.

Taking her hand in his, lacing their fingers together, Rick unlocked his door before pulling Kate in after him, giving her hand a quick, comforting squeeze.

"Mother, I'm home." Rick called out as he shut the door behind them, making sure he didn't let go of Kate's hand.

"Richard darling! I was wondering what happened to you." Martha said as she swopped into the entryway, followed by Daniel.

"I'm earlier than usual mother." Rick said, catching Kate's eye to see she looked a bit overwhelmed by the dramatics.

"Well that's not important. Why don't you introduce us to your little friend here." Martha said, not even bother to beat around the bush.

"Mother this is Kate Beckett, Kate, this is my mother, Martha, and my father, Daniel." Rick said.

"It's nice to meet you." kate said, holding out her hand which Martha promptly ignored, pulling her into a hug instead, which caught Kate by surprise, but quickly recovered, returning the older woman's embrace, the nervousness draining right out of her.

"I've heard so much about you, all good things of course." Martha said before stepping aside so Kate could greet Daniel.

"Sorry about that." Daniel said as he shook her hand. "She has a thing for hugging."

"It's perfectly fine." Kate said with a smile.

"We're going to go in the study, call us when lunch is ready?" Rick said, grabbing Kate's hand and pulling her towards his office without waiting for an answer.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Martha called right before he shut the door.

"I can see where you get your sense of dramatics." Kate said once he turned around.

"She is a bit overwhelming." Rick said, cringing slightly.

"Just a bit, but I like her, she seems sweet." Kate said.

"You can have her if you want." Rick said.

"You're a funny man. I think one mother is enough thank you very much." Kate said.

"Your loss." Rick said with a shrug.

"So, this is where the magic happens?" Kate asked as she turned around to take in the study that was distinctly Rick.

"It is." Rick said, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist as he began to place lingering kisses along her neck and jaw line. "I can think of another kind of magic I'd like to happen."

"Mmm and what's that?" Kate asked, tilting her head to give him better access to her neck.

"Something along the lines of this." Rick said, nipping at her ear lobe. "And this." He said, placing a hot, opened mouth kiss on her jaw. "And maybe a little of this." He continued, lightly biting her pulse point before soothing it with his tongue as Kate let out a soft moan.

"What else?" Kate asked breathlessly, the room suddenly ten time hotter.

"Well." Rick said, turning her around. "Maybe a lot of this." He said as he leaned down to capture her lips with his.

"Richard, lunch is ready." Martha called right as their lips met.

"Wait, no. I wasn't done enjoying your lips." Rick groaned as Kate pulled away.

"Lunch is ready and your parents are waiting for us." Kate said, placing her hands on Rick's chest in an attempt to keep distance between them when all she really wanted to do was pull him back in and finish what they started.

"Shh. Maybe if we're quiet they will disappear." Rick said, closing his eyes like he was hoping his parents would be gone by the time he opened them again.

"Richard if you're not out here in one minutes I'm coming in there." Martha yelled.

"Damn." Rick cursed as he opened his eyes.

"Come on superman." Kate said, giving Rick a brief kiss. "It's time to face the music."

_**Author's note: I just thought I should let you know that this story will eventually become M-rated. **_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

"Martha, this looks delicious." Kate said as she sat down, waiting for Rick to sit down next to her before immediately finding his hand under the table.

"Don't thank me, Daniel is the master chef today. My expertise extends only as far as wine and takeout." Martha said, pouring herself a glass of wine to punctuate her point.

"You sound like my dad. He couldn't cook if his life depended on it. The first year I was away at college, my flight was delayed because of weather and I didn't end up getting back to New York until Thanksgiving day. My mom came to pick me up since my dad refused to go near an airport on a holiday, so of course, my dad was in charge of the cooking. We came home to the fire department parked in front of our house, lights and sirens blaring, the neighbors all gathered in our front lawn. I don't know how he managed it, but he somehow caught the turkey on fire in the oven. We ended up at a local burger joint and my dad was never allowed to cook anything that couldn't be made in the microwave even again." Kate said.

"Your dad and my mom would get along very well. Our first Thanksgiving in the loft, my mother insisted on letting her cook to repay me for allowing her to live here. Well, she didn't realize that you have to defrost the turkey ahead of time. She went to serve it and it was frozen solid. We ended up ordering pizza to go with all our traditional Thanksgiving sides." Rick said.

"You loved that Thanksgiving. You even tried to get Meredith to allow it on Alexis's first Thanksgiving." Martha said.

"That was a disaster." Rick said, cringing at the memory.

"What happened?" Kate asked.

"She spent about twenty minutes yelling at me before she threw a class at my head and stormed out. I think she spent Thanksgiving with her parents." Rick said.

"Wait, she took Alexis and left on your first Thanksgiving?" Kate asked, somewhat surprised.

"Oh no. She left Alexis behind. I called her about ten minutes after she left and pointed that out to her since the whole point of the fight was that I was ruining Alexis's Thanksgiving and all she said was she'd be at her mother's and was too upset to deal with Alexis." Rick said.

"Wow." Kate said.

"Yeah, but it all turned out for the best. That Thanksgiving was one of the best even if Meredith wasn't there." Rick said, smiling wistfully at the memory.

"As much as I love my granddaughter, I wish you never laid eyes on that woman." Martha cut in.

"Mother, you were the one who introduced us." Rick pointed out.

"Minor details. The point is, Meredith held you back. Instead of encouraging you to be yourself and fulfill your dreams, she focused on herself, and herself only. You need someone who will be standing there next to you every step of the way, not slightly behind or in front of you." Martha said.

"You mean instead of being with someone like Meredith, I should be with someone who let's say… wears matching superman shirts on the first date to a completely nerdy sci-fi movie that she knows all the words to and then takes me out to get ice cream?" Rick asked, looking right at Kate.

When Kate just sat there, looking at him with wide, shocked eyes for a few moments, he thought that he might have gone too far, but then he felt Kate's hand squeeze his as she leaned in to give him a brief kiss, her previously shocked expression morphing into a huge smile.

"Don't forget about the all important activity of leaving a restaurant with you in the middle of a date with another man to walk through central park." Kate said.

"How can I forget the walk in the park?" Rick said, his smile growing to match Kate's, leaning in to capture another kiss, lingering a bit longer this time, neither of them caring that Daniel and Martha were sitting right there.

Martha couldn't remember the last time she had seen her son so happy. The only thing that came to mind was when he was with Alexis. He was never this happy with Meredith or even Kyra, the one that got away. If he wasn't already in love with her, he was well on his way and guessing by the smile on Kate's face, she wasn't far behind.

"I feel like I'm missing something. Why are we talking about matching superman shirts?" Daniel asked.

"Richard sent Kate a superman shirt to wear on their firs date and got a matching one for himself." Martha explained.

When his father looked just as confused, Rick knew he had to explain.

"Remember the other week when Mother and you watched Alexis for me?" Rick asked.

"Yeah." Daniel replied.

"Well, Gina called me earlier that day and told me we had dinner reservations so we could discuss my next book only she just said that to get me alone. No matter how many times I declined her advances and told her I wasn't interested in her as anything ore than my publisher, she wouldn't take no for an answer. When she basically demanded that we go back to her place for 'dessert', I knew that I had to get out of there. Luckily for me, Kate just happened to be at the same restaurant and looked as miserable as I felt. So I left enough cash for Gina to pay the bill, excused myself to make a phone call, pretended that I was a waiter and told Kate she had a phone call and then whisked her away to Central Park. She told me I was her real life superman for saving her from Catman and it just kind of stuck so I got her the superman shirt for our first date." Castle said with a shrug.

"Catman?" Daniel asked.

"My mom set me up with one of her coworkers son as a favor because apparently this coworker did something and my mom owed them. this son had ten cats and called them his babies. He was just about to show the pictures when Rick showed up." Kate said.

"I wonder what happened to Catman?" Rick asked.

"Apparently, due to the fact that he never goes on dates, he just assumed the phone call was serious and came home happy. His mom however, knew better and yelled at my mom who in turn yelled at me until she found out that I left and ended up in Central Park with Richard Castle." Kate explained.

"Is your mom a fan of Rick's?" Daniel asked.

"Huge fan. I woke up to her screaming when she found out I had started reading his books, which she had been trying to get me to do for years, and then when she found out I met him and had coffee with him, the rest was history. She is constantly asking me for updates and reminds me quite frequently that if I don't want him she will gladly take him off my hands. I never thought my mom would leave my dad, but I'm pretty sure they both know she would drop him like a fly for Rick." Kate said with a chuckle.

"In other words, family dinners are going to be interesting." Rick said, making sure the joking tone was clear, not wanting to scare Kate off.

"Oh don't worry, she'll put on her lawyer face and act normal when you're there, but as soon as you leave, I'll have to deal with all her, for a lack of a better word, fangirling." Kate said, making Rick laugh at the idea of her mom fangirling.

"Your moms a lawyer too?" Martha asked, knowing that Kate just graduated from Stanford with a law degree.

"My mom and dad actually, that's how they met, working at the same firm." Kate said.

"So following in their foot steps?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, my mom used to take me to work with her when I was younger. When she wasn't particularly busy and got home at a decent hour, we would curl up on the couch while she went over case filed and she would explain everything to me, the processes, how court went, all that kind of stuff. When it came time for me to choose college and my major, I didn't even have to think about it, I knew I was meant to be a lawyer." Kate said.

"Mother used to take me to work with her all the time, the only thing I learned was how to make a Bloody Mary." Rick said with a teasing grin.

"Oh shush Richard." Martha said as she stood up, followed by Daniel.

"Going somewhere?" Rick asked.

"We've got to get going, we are getting together with some friends." Martha said.

"Thanks for a lovely lunch." Kate said, shaking Daniel's hand before being pulled into a hug by Martha.

"It was my pleasure. You're such a delight. We'll have to get together for a girls day sometime. I've got some great stories I can tell you and don't forget the photo albums of little Richard." Martha said with a wink.

"Over my dead body." Rick mumbled.

"I'm looking forward to it." Kate said, slapping Rick in the gut to quiet him down.

"Well, we must be off. Richard, don't mess this one up, she's good for you." Martha said, patting him on the cheek.

"Thanks for the confidence, mother." Rick said, rolling his eyes as he opened the door.

"C'mon Martha, time to go." Daniel said, ushering her out the door.

"Thanks for coming dad." Rick said.

"Thanks for inviting us. She's a good one." Daniel said before disappearing out the door, Rick closing it behind him before turning back to Kate.

"Alone at last."

_**Author's Note: Please Review and hope you enjoyed!**_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

"Alone at last." Rick said as he leaned against the door in relief, pulling Kate into his chest, wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad." Kate said, reaching up to brush some hair that had fallen over his face out of his eyes.

"I know, but it could have been, I was just waiting for them to say something horribly embarrassing the entire time." Rick said.

"Rick, you embarrass yourself all on your own or did you forget about the movie theater incident." Kate teased.

"Hey! You said I was adorable when that happened." Rick said, his bottom lip pushed out into a pout.

"So adorable." Kate said, leaning forward to capture his lips with hers, making sure she replaced the pout with a smile before pilling away. "Now let's go do the dishes."

"Or we can leave the dishes for later and continue what we started…" Rick said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"How long do we have until Alexis gets home?" Kate asked.

"She's going to a birthday party so not until later tonight." Rick said, slightly confused as to why she was asking about his daughter, especially since she as currently pressed very intimately against him.

"Well then let's clean up the lunch stuff and then we can pop in a movie to watch." Kate said, trailing her hands up and down his chest.

"When you say watch a movie, you don't literally mean watch a movie because I won't be able to keep my hands off you." Rick said, his eyes already a few shades darker.

"I guess you'll have to wait and see." Kate said with a smirk as she hooked one of her fingers through the belt loop on his jeans and dragged him towards the kitchen.

They had just finished bringing the last of the dishes from the table over to the sink when Kate's phone started to ring.

"Hey dad." Kate said, walking off in the direction of the living room.

"I'm not home, I'm at Rick's." Kate said.

"Yeah, I really like him, he's different." Kate continued, glancing at Rick who was watching her with a huge smile on his face, not even trying to pretend like he wasn't listening to her conversation.

"Yeah, I'll ask him and let you know. Okay, bye dad." Kate said, hanging up her phone and setting it on the coffee table before making her way back into the kitchen where Rick had resumed doing the dishes.

"You know, it's rude to listen in on someone else's phone calls." Kate said.

"I couldn't help it." Rick said, a huge smile on his face.

"He wants to know if you want to come to a Yankees game with us next month." Kate said, chewing nervously on her bottom lip.

"Seriously?" Rick asked, rather surprised, especially since he's never met her father before.

"I know, I was surprised too, but he definitely said to ask Rick if he wanted to come with to the Yankees game." Kate said.

"I would love to go. Wait, why are you surprised?" Rick asked.

"Because you're the first guy he's ever invited that I've been dating. My dad is reluctant to let anyone in on our tradition. He even was reluctant to let my mom come so that fact that he invited you, especially when he's never met you, is a big deal." Kate said.

"No pressure or anything." Rick mumbled while Kate rolled her eyes.

"You'll be fine. You make me happy and that's all that matter to my parents." Kate said.

"I make you happy, huh?" Rick asked, a cocky expression making its way onto his face.

"Shut up." Kate said, plunging her hand into the water and splashing him, laughing when he mock gasped in horror, even when Rick retaliated, soaking her front as he splashed her.

When Rick immediately fell silent, mouth hanging open staring at her chest, she looked down, knowing what the problem was the moment she did.

She was wearing a white shirt with a black laced bra, something that Rick could definitely see since the water had soaked clean through her shirt.

Looking back up at Rick, she was surprised to see that he was no longer staring at her with a flabbergasted expression, but instead his eyes were darkened with arousal as he stared at her with pure desire and god damn it was hot.

He must have sensed the change in her mood because the next thing she knows, she's lying down on her back on his couch, her hips bucking against the leg pressed intimately between her legs as he frantically worked at the buttons on her shirt, his mouth never leaving hers.

He had just gotten rid of her shirt and latched onto her breast through the fabric of her bra when a shrill ringing filled the room, coming from Kate's phone.

Without even thinking, one hand shot out to grab the offending object, bringing it to his ear while Kate worked on the buttons of his shirt.

"Hello?" Rick snapped, frustrated at the interruption.

"Hi. Can I speak to Miss Beckett please?" came the unmistakable voice of Gina.

Wait, Gina? Why was Gina calling Kate?

Kate must have sensed something was off because her hands were no loner working on his buttons as she looked at him with a quizzative look.

"She'll call you back." Rick said quickly, hanging up the phone without giving Gina the chance to answer.

"Rick? What's going on?" Kate asked as she worked to put her shirt on, sensing that her previous activities were now over.

When Rick finally looked at her, she was totally unprepared for the cold, expressionless look he gave her.

"I think you need to leave."

_**Author's Note; Dun Dun Dun! What happens next? Stay tuned to find out. **_

_**Please Review**_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Kate just froze. Did he just ask her to leave?

"What?" Kate stammered.

"I said I think you need to leave." Rick said, shoving her phone into her hand before making his way over to the door and pulling it open.

"Rick, what's going on, why are you doing this?" Kate asked, blinking furiously to hold back the tears that wanted to break free.

"This isn't what I thought it was and I think its best if you leave." Rick said through a clenched jaw.

"Rick, please don't do this." Kate said, reaching out to touch him, only to have him jerk away.

"Don't make this harder than it is Kate. Just go." Rick said again.

Kate just stood there, tears welling up in her eyes before she took a step into the hall, immediately having the door slammed in her face.

"Rick, please don't do this, don't throw this away." Kate sobbed as she sunk to the floor outside his door, pulling her knees into her chest.

When all she heard was what she assumed was his office door slamming from somewhere deep inside the loft, the little bit of control she had left, snapped and her entire body began to shake as the tears streamed down her face in full force.

She didn't know how long she sat there outside his door, but she must have drifted off to sleep because the next thing she knows, she was waking up to the concerned gaze of Martha. It took her a moment to remember where she was and why, but when she did, she instantly felt the lump in her throat as tears began to well in her eyes.

"Oh Kate darling…" Martha said, slightly unsure of how to comfort the clearly broken woman sitting on the floor outside her son's door.

"I don't know what happened, Martha. One second everything was going perfectly and the next he's slamming the door in my face with no indication of what was wrong except that this wasn't what he thought it was." Kate said, sobs once again coursing through her body.

"Oh darling." Martha said, her heart breaking for Kate. It was one thing to ask her to leave if Richard explained his reasoning, but to just kick her out with no explanation, Martha wasn't going to allow it.

"I don't know what to do." Kate said, swiping at the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'll tell you what you're going to do, you're going to pick yourself up off the floor, pull yourself together, and go back in there and fight for what you want." Martha said.

"How? The door is locked and he won't talk to me, let alone answer the door." Kate questioned.

"Well, lucky for you my dear, I just so happen to have a key." Martha said, dangling the object in front of Kate. "Now let's go."

Kate couldn't help the watery chuckle that escaped as she stood up, a small glimmer of hope forming somewhere inside of her. At the very least, with Martha still on her side, she might at least find out why her relationship suddenly imploded.

"Have a seat on the couch and I'll go talk some sense into Richard." Martha said as she made her way towards his office, knowing that's where he went when he was hiding and angry.

Sure enough, as she pushed the door to his office open, he was sitting at his desk, staring off into space, nursing a glass of scotch. He didn't notice her prescence until the click from the door shutting resounded throughout the room.

"Mother? What are you doing her?" Rick asked, immediately schooling his features in an attempt to hide the anger that had previously resided.

"I think the better question is why are you sitting here alone in the dark drinking? Shouldn't you be with Kate or did you two get in a fight?" Martha asked, deciding that he would open up more if he didn't know Kate was currently in the living room.

"It wasn't really a fight." Rick admitted, only because he kicked her out before it could turn into one.

"What happened?" Martha asked.

"Gina called." Rick simply stated.

"Gina?" Martha asked, slightly confused.

"Yeah, Gina." Rick said bitterly.

"What does Gina have to do with you and Kate?" Martha asked.

"Apparently everything." Rick said, running his hand through his hair in frustration as he took another sip of scotch.

"Okay, start from the beginning because I'm not following a thing you're saying Richard." Martha said.

"After you and dad left, things picked up a bit between us, but we got interrupted by a phone call, more specifically a phone call for Kate. Without thinking, I reached over and answered Kate's phone. Imagine my surprise when its Gina calling, especially when I haven't introduced them nor gave either one of them the other's number. That's when it hits me, this is all a setup. I don't know why or what the end game is, but they are obviously playing some sort of game, trying to make me look like a fool. Why else would Gina be calling? There isn't another reason because it's all just a game." Rick spat.

"It's not a game." Came Kate's quiet voice from the doorway, neither of them noticing her entrance.

"You let her in?" Rick hissed at his mother.

"What was I supposed to do? Leave her crying outside your door? I don't know what's going on, aside from what you just told me, but what I do know is that it is not fair to Kate for you to kick her out like that without any sort of indication as to why and without the opportunity to explain herself." Martha said.

"Mother…" Rick said, trying to slow down her rant.

"Don't mother me. I've never seen you as happy with another woman as I've seen you with Kate, Richard and I'd hate to see you throw it away over a misunderstanding. So stop acting like a child, be the man I raised you to be, and have an adult conversation with this poor woman before you make any decisions, understand?" Martha asked.

"Yes mother." Rick said through gritted teeth.

"Good. Don't worry about Alexis. I think we need some bonding time." Martha said, giving one more warning glare to her son before sweeping out of the loft, an uncomfortable silence settling in the office.

It was going to be a long night.

_**Author's Note: Please Review!**_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

He wasn't sure how long it had been since his mother had left, but neither of them had yet to say a word.

Kate still stood by the door while Rick was still seated at his desk, watching her.

He had to admit, his mother had a good point, Kate didn't look like a woman who was playing games. To simply put it, she looked devastated. Her eyes were red and puffy, the occasional tear rolling down her cheek, she had her arms wrapped around herself protectively, and she looked like she was going to completely break at any second.

"Was any of it real?" Rick finally asked, unable to stand the silence any longer.

"All of it was real, or at least I thought it was. I don't know how real it really was if you can just throw it all away just like that. I mean how real could it be if you don't even respect me enough to give me the chance to explain myself or explain why our relationship is suddenly over? I thought that you trusted me yet you were so quick to just write me off, to assume that the only logical explanation for Gina calling me was because I was doing business with her. Did you even stop to think that maybe it wasn't what you thought, that maybe this was all on Gina and I had absolutely nothing to do with it? God Rick, did you even think to just ask me why Gina was calling me?" Kate asked, staring at him with pure determination.

"I… I wasn't really thinking." Rick admitted, running his hand through his already messed up hair.

"Yeah, I figured that much out when you slammed the door in my face." Kate said, the bitterness clear in her voice.

"When I was in college, I was in a relationship with this woman named Kyra. She was the first person I ever loved. I was planning on proposing to her the summer after I graduated, but before I could, she told me that she was going to Europe, that she was going to see the world. I was young and naïve at the time so the thought to go with her, to follow her never crossed my mind and I just assumed we were over, especially since her parents were never exactly fond of me. After she left, I was devastated. In a Hail of Bullets came out a couple months before she left and I was supposed to be doing publicity for it, going to all these parties, getting my face in the paper, but after she left I rarely left the apartment and just didn't care about promoting my book. Apparently, Gina wasn't happy about that so she went out and found this woman and hired her to pretend like she showed an interest in me. It never got to the step of anything more than friends, but it was nice to have someone who seemed like they cared, especially at a time when I was so lonely, when I thought that the end of my relationship was my fault and I was simply unlikable. It was about three weeks after I met this woman when I found out it was all a scam. I went into Black Pawn one day to pick up my latest manuscript and heard her talking to Gina." Rick explained.

"So when Gina called me on my phone, you just automatically assumed that it was the same situation?" Kate asked, putting the pieces together as to why he reacted the way he did.

"Yeah." Rick said, watching Kate hesitate for a minutes before making her way over to him, kneeling down in front of him and placing her hands on his legs before looking up at him again.

"I don't know how she got my number. The first time she called me was a couple days after we left the restaurant. I didn't recognize the number so I didn't answer, but she left a voicemail. She told me that if I knew what was good for me, I would walk away from this relationship and never look back, that it was only a matter of time before you got bored and went looking for something new and exciting and I might as well cut my losses before it was too late. She hasn't left a voicemail since, but she calls on a pretty regular basis." Kate said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rick asked, taking one of her hands in his, lightly rubbing circles on the top of her hand.

"I was going to, but then we went on our first date and I realized that you weren't the guy Gina made you out to be. I realized that you were a loving father with a huge heart and despite the image you have in the papers that isn't the real you. I figured that Gina was just angry or jealous after what happened in the restaurant so I just decided to ignore it, decided that it wasn't a big deal." Kate said.

"God, I feel like an idiot. I'm sorry I didn't just ask you. Just, when she called, I instantly went back to the last time this happened and all I could think about was how much it hurt then and I was barely even friends with the woman. I didn't want to find out how much it hurt when I was in love with them." Rick said, not even realizing what he just admitted.

When he looked down to see Kate staring at him, mouth agape, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"What?" Rick asked.

"You… you love me?" Kate asked, surprised.

Oh… did he say that out loud? He didn't want it to come out like this, he wanted it to be romantic and special the first time he told her, not on the tails of their first major fight.

Looking back down at Kate, he realized that she took his silence to mean that he didn't love her, judging by the fact that her face was now expressionless and she was looking everywhere but at him.

"Yes." Rick said, a smile appearing at the speed in which Kate's eyes snapped back to his.

"Yes?" Kate asked, just to make sure.

"I love you Katherine Beckett, I love you so much." Rick said, bringing up one hand to cup her cheek, caressing it with his thumb.

"I… I love you too." Kate said with a shy smile, as Rick pulled her up into his lap, locking his arms behind her back.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I don't sit outside someone's door for just anyone." Kate said with a goofy smile leaning in to capture his lips.

"Mmm, I'm never going to get used to that." Rick said as they broke apart.

"So… Martha has Alexis for the night." Kate pointed out sitting back slightly.

"Yes she does." Rick said.

"That means we have the entire loft to ourselves." Kate said, a seductive grin on her face.

"I supposed we do." Rick said, an equally large grin appearing on his face. "What do you suggest we do?"

"Hmm…. We could watch a movie." Kate said, running her fingers through his hair.

"I do have a lot of DVD's" Rick said.

"Or we can play a board came." Kate said, bringing her hands downward to run across his chest.

"Board games are fun." Rick mumbled, all the blood in his body flowing straight south.

"Or…" Kate said as she began to unbutton his shirt. "we can finish what we started earlier."

"I think we found a winner." Rick whispered his lips inches away from Kate's.

"Rick?" Kate whispered, her breath skating across his lips sending goose bumps down his body.

"Hmm?" Rick asked.

"Take me to bed."

_**Author's Note: All done! Don't worry, this isn't going to end here which means this story will officially become M. **_

_**Hope you enjoyed and please review. **_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

"Rick?" Kate whispered, her breath skating across his lips sending goose bumps down his body.

"Hmm?" Rick asked.

"Take me to bed." Kate said, capturing his mouth with hers, unable to stand the small distance that still existed between them.

Trailing his hands down her back to her thighs, Rick made sure that he had a good grip on her before standing up, never breaking contact with her lips as he wrapped her legs around his waist before making his way towards the bedroom, bumping into things as he went, but he couldn't bring himself to care when he had a beautiful woman wrapped around him doing wonderful things with her tongue.

Making his way into the bedroom, he kicked the door shut with his foot before making his way over to the bed, unceremoniously throwing Kate in the middle of it, her laughter filling the room as he crawled his way up the bed so he was hovering over her.

"Hi." He whispered, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes as he smiled down at her.

"Hi." She said with the most adorably shy smile.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Rick asked.

"I'm a mess." Kate said, covering her face with her hands to hide the fact that she was blushing.

"Hmm, I guess I'm going to have to get my eyes checked because all I see is this incredibly beautiful, intelligent, sexy woman that I am so in love with." Rick said, smiling when Kate removed her hands a huge smile adorning her face.

"I love you too." Kate said.

"I will never get tired of hearing that." Rick said.

"Hmm, I could say it again, but I think you might have to earn it." Kate said, seductive glint in her eyes that she had in the office back.

"You sure you can handle me _earning _it?" Rick asked as he leaned forward to nibble on her earlobe, Kate's eyes rolling back into her head as a breathy moan filled the room.

"I'm… I'm sure." Kate choked out as she wrapped her legs around Rick's waist, her hips automatically bucking into his as he began to pepper hot, open mouthed kisses along her neck and jaw until he was hovering inches above her mouth, their breaths mingling, the tension between them crackling with electricity.

"Your wish is my command." Rick said, rolling his hips into hers, swallowing her moan as his mouth descended upon hers with a renewed fever, their control finally breaking.

Desperate for skin to skin contact, Kate reached down to unbutton the last few buttons of Rick's shirt that she hadn't been able to get to in the office before pushing the fabric off his shoulders, tossing it somewhere in the room, before running her finger nails up and down, loving the feeling of his warm, toned chest beneath her hands.

Breaking the kiss, Rick placed one more chaste kiss to her lips before he began to kiss down her jaw, then her neck, and then her jaw line. She wasn't sure what he was doing until she felt him start to unbutton her shirt, placing kiss after kiss on the newly exposed skin until he was finally able to divest her of the offending garment, kissing his way back up her body, his hand leaving a trail of fire as it skated up her side before finally coming to rest on her breast where he promptly began to massage and lightly squeeze, Kate's back arching off the bed to meet his hand more fully.

When he moved to the other breast, giving it the same treatment, he was prepared when her back arched again, slipping a hand behind her to unclasp her bra, tossing it aside before working his way down to her pants, pulling them off so she was lying in front of him in nothing more than a tiny scrap of lace.

When Rick shimmied out of his pants so that he was just in his boxers, Kate couldn't help it as her eyes widened, her tongue darting out to unconsciously lick her lips as she took in the sight before him. The silky blue boxers he had on did little to hide his hardened cock and Kate was excited to see that he was well endowed.

"Like what you see?" Rick asked as he made his way back up to her, his erection pressing right above where she needed it.

Instead of answering, she reached up to lace her fingers through his hair, pulling him down to her mouth as she ground her hips into his erection, both of them moaning at the sensation.

"I'll take that as a yes." Rick said with a cocky grin.

"Shut up." Kate said, trying to make it sound like she was annoyed, but wasn't very convincing seeing as how Rick chose that moment to latch onto one of her breasts, working her nipple into a peak before moving to the other one, paying it the same attention, Kate's hand now fisted in his hair, pulling him closer to increase the pleasure, not even ashamed of the noises coming out of her mouth.

Obviously satisfied with his work, he kissed his way down her body, avoiding the place she wanted him most, before continuing down one leg and up the other before reaching up to literally tear the tiny peace of fabric she had on off of her.

"Was that necessary?" Kate asked, looking at him with a raised eyebrow, even though she found it incredibly hot.

"I'll buy you a new pair." Rick said.

Any retort that she had was quickly forgotten as Rick ran his fingers through her folds, teasing her entrance with the tip of his finger, her hips canting towards his, trying to force his fingers deeper inside of her, only to be held down by his other hand.

"God you're so wet." Rick growled.

"Rick…" Kate begged, the finger still teasing her entrance driving her crazy.

Rick must have decided that he had teased her enough because suddenly he had two fingers inside of her, curling them so the hit her insides perfectly as he leaned down, sucking her swollen clit into her mouth, Kate's vision instantly going white as she fisted the sheets at her side as the intense pleasure the man between her legs was causing coursed through her body,

"Rick… Rick, you need to stop… I'm not going to last." Kate said, trying to pull him up towards her

When it was clear that Rick wasn't going to let up on his assault, Kate chose to fist her hand in his hair instead, pushing his mouth more firmly against her, her head thrown back in ecstasy.

"Rick… So close…" Kate moaned.

Rick's response was to add a third finger, speeding up his ministrations which effectively pushed Kate over the edge, his name coming out of her mouth on a breathy moan as her back arched, one of the most intense orgasms she ever had coursing through her body as Rick continued his assault, guiding her through the pleasure, coaxing her down through the after shocks before removing his fingers from inside of her, making sure Kate was watching as he used his mouth to clean them off before capturing her lips with his, letting her taste herself.

"Watching you fall apart around my fingers and mouth… so damn hot." Rick growled.

"Really?" Kate asked, surprised.

"God yes. I would be the happiest man alive if all I got to do was watch you fall apart like that." Rick said, his eyes going wide when he saw tears form in her eyes. "What? What did I say? Don't cry Kate, I'm sorry."

Kate just shook her head, reaching up to wipe the tears away.

"You did nothing wrong, you did everything right. I've never been with a man who put my needs first, who was so happy to make sure that I got what I needed even if it meant that they didn't get the relief they needed. Any man I've been with, it's just been about getting what they need, most of the time… I have to finish by myself." Kate said, looking away in embarrassment.

"Hey, look at me." Rick said, bringing one hand up to her chin, forcing her to look at him. "I will always make sure you needs are met, even if it means that I don't get the relief I need. Those men you were with, they are selfish pigs and they lost out. With them, it was just sex, with us it is making love and when you make love, it's about making sure its wonderful for everyone."

Kate knew that Rick's words had an affect on her, but this, this sent a fresh wave of intense need coursing through her body.

Leaning up, she captured his lips in one of the most passionate kisses they had ever shared, making sure she poured all of her emotions into the kiss, sensing that Rick was doing the same.

"Get these off." Kate growled, her nails scraping down his chest to the waistline of his boxers, pushing them down as far as she could before he took over, pushing them to the ground at the end of his bed, his erection springing free of it's constraints, as she pulled him forward, spreading her legs as she reached down to guide him to her entrance, her eyes going wide as he pushed himself into her, hitting all the right spots.

"You feel so good." Rick moaned as he pulled himself out of her before slamming back into her.

"God…" Kate moaned, throwing her head back at the feeling of him inside of her.

"Rick will be just fine." He said as he started to set a slow pace, picking up the pace when she started to meet his every thrust, leaning forward to capture one of her breasts in his mouth as one of his hands skated down between them, putting pressure on her bundle of nerves.

"I'm so close Rick, so close." Kate moaned, feeling her abdomen coiling tighter and tighter.

"Let go for me, Kate, just let go." Rick said, his thrusts becoming sloppy, knowing that he was close too.

When he felt her walls clench around him, her eyes going wide as her breath caught in her throat, it was too much for him to handle and with two more thrusts he was falling over the edge with her as he buried himself to the hilt, spilling himself into her, collapsing on to her, as her walls pulsated around him with the aftershocks of her orgasm, milking him dry, both of them gasping for breath.

"That was…" Rick said once he was able to catch his breath, collapsing on the bed next to her after removing himself from inside of her.

"Amazing." Kate supplied.

"The best ever." Rick added.

"Really?" Kate asked, surprised. She wasn't naïve, she knows that Rick had been with a lot of woman and it was one of her fears that she wouldn't be able to satisfy him… seeing as how she wasn't very experienced.

"Yes, Kate, god yes. I've never experienced anything like that before, with anyone. It was perfect, better than perfect." Rick said, puling her into his chest.

"I love you." Kate said, reaching up to run her fingers along his jaw, relief filling her eyes.

"I love you too." Rick said, leaning forward to capture her lips in a tender kiss before pulling her so her back was pressed against him, his hand splayed over her stomach, rubbing his thumb in a circle, which she supposed was meant to be comforting, but was only succeeding in getting her blood flowing as a fresh wave of arousal coursed through her body.

Rick must have felt the change in the room because she felt his cock twitch against her back and when she pressed into him, she found him hard and ready to go.

"Why Mr. Castle, I didn't know you had such a fast recovery time." Kate said, pressing herself more firmly into him, laughing when she heard him let out a groan.

Turning in his arms, she swung one leg over him so she was now straddling him, his hardened cock resting between her legs as she rubbed herself against him, a wicked smile appearing on her face when he closed his eyes, his hand resting on her hips to stop his movement.

"You're killing me." Rick moaned.

"Oh, Mr. Castle, you haven't seen anything yet."

_**Author's Note: Well, there you go ladies and gents, smutty smut smut! Hope you enjoyed**___

_**Please Review!**_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

When Rick woke up the next morning, the sun streaming in through the windows, he couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face when he thought about last night.

Rolling over, he was surprised to see that Kate was no longer in bed next to him, but making her way around the room collecting her things.

"Kate, what are you doing?" Rick asked as he sat up, confusion covering his face.

"Getting my things so I can go." Kate said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Do you have to go to work?" Rick asked.

"No." Kate said as she pulled on her jeans and then her shirt before slipping into her shoes.

"Then why do you have to leave?" Rick asked, even more confused.

"Because Alexis is going to be home soon. Have you seen my phone?" Kate asked, looking around the room for the missing device.

"Kate." Rick said, realizing that she thought she still wasn't allowed to meet Alexis.

"I could have sworn I brought it in here last night." Kate said, ignoring him.

"Kate." Rick said again, reaching forward to grab the belt loops of her jeans, pulling her towards him so that she was now standing in the V of his legs, his arms wrapped around her waist, hers around his neck.

"What?" Kate asked, finally giving him her full attention.

"I want you to stay." Rick said, watching as shock covered Kate's face.

"What?" Kate managed to choke out.

"I want you to stay. I want you to meet my daughter and I want my daughter to meet you. I love you and you love me and I'm pretty sure we both have an idea where this is going and if that's the case, then you need to meet my daughter. Now is as good a time as ever. So get out of the clothes and get your cute little butt back in this bed so we can have a proper morning after, my world famous smiley face pancakes included, and then we will get up and spend the day with my adorable daughter." Rick said.

Kate stood there silently, searching his eyes for any hesitancy on his part about the idea of her meeting his daughter.

She must have come to the conclusion that he was telling the truth because without a word, she stepped out of his arms and undressed, grabbing his t-shirt from the floor and pulling it on, before climbing back into bed, propping herself up against the headboard as Rick rolled over so his body was lying in the V of her legs, his head resting on her stomach, a small smile appearing on his face when Kate began to run her fingers through his hair.

"I like this." Rick said, a sigh of content escaping from his lips.

"I like this too. I have to say though, I never took you as the type to cuddle." Kate said, a teasing tone to her voice.

"Honestly, I never was. Before I met you, I never had the overwhelming urge to just hold someone." Rick said.

"You have an overwhelming urge to just hold me?" Kate said, an eyebrow quirked.

"I do. I would honestly be the happiest man in the world if this is all we did for the rest of our lives." Rick said.

"Always the charmer." Kate said, her mind already going into overdrive at his words. He was already thinking about the rest of their lives? Sure, she has thought about here and there, wondered what it would be like if this worked out, but the way he said it… it was like he was so sure that this was it.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Rick said, turning his head so he could look at her.

"What?" Kate asked.

"You've got that look on your face like something is bothering you. What's up?" Rick asked.

"I… you said that you would be happy with just this for the rest of your life and earlier you said that I should meet Alexis because we both know where this is going, implying that you are sure of where we are going." Kate said, looking at him like she was unsure of herself.

"That's because I am sure of where this is going." Rick said without hesitation.

"And that is?" Kate asked.

"You sure you want to have this discussion right now?" Rick asked.

"I think we should, especially since you want me to meet Alexis. There's the possibility that something you want could be a deal breaker for me or vice versa and if that's the case then I shouldn't meet Alexis, not until we can discuss it more and decide what we are going to do." Kate said.

"That makes sense." Rick said, kicking himself for not thinking about that.

"So Mr. Castle, where do you see this going?" Kate asked.

"I love you so much Kate, and I've never felt this way about anyone, not even Meredith and we had a kid together. I know we have only known each other for a little over a month and I'm not going to get down on one knee anytime soon, but I am going to marry you one day, KB. I want forever with you. I can't wait for my daughter to fall in love with you just like I did, I can't wait until the day when we start having children of our own because I want children with you, lots and lots of children, I can't wait for a big, crazy family holidays worthy of their own reality show. I can't wait for any of it, and I want it with you, no one else." Rick said, looking up to see Kate with tears streaming down her face, a smile on her face.

"Some day soon, Rick, some day soon." Kate said, reaching forward to cup his cheek, a look of pure love on her face.

"I love you." Rick said.

"I love you too." Kate said, leaning forward to capture his lips with hers.

"See, isn't this much better than being lonely in your empty apartment?" Rick asked once they broke apart.

"Who says I would be alone? For all you know, I have a secret lover waiting for me in my bed." Kate said, fighting the smile that wanted to take over her face.

"Hmmm, well I guess I'm just going to have to make it that much harder for you to leave." Rick said with a wicked grin.

"Awfully sure of yourself there." Kate said, her heart rate speeding up knowing exactly what Rick was planning on doing as he scooted down the bed, disappearing under the covers.

"You have no idea." Rick said as he spread her legs apart, pulling her down so she was flat on her back.

As Rick's mouth closed around her clit, Kate's back automatically arching off the bed as a wave of pleasure crashed over her, there was one thing she was sure of.

Some day was going to come a lot sooner than she thought.

_**Author's Note: Not so sure of this chapter, more of a filler. Next chapter we will get to see Alexis and Kate meet for the first time. **_

_**Enjoy and Review. **_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

As Kate made her way out of the bedroom wearing a pair of Rick's boxer shorts and a white buttoned up shirt she found in his closet, she stopped in her tracks when she saw Rick looking at her with a weird expression on his face.

"What?" Kate asked self consciously.

"You're beautiful." Rick said, stepping around the counter and pulling her into his arms, capturing her lips with his.

"I'm wearing clothes that are too big for me." Kate said incredulously.

"Still beautiful." Rick said, placing a kiss to her forehead.

"And my hair is a mess." Kate said.

"A very beautiful mess." Rick replied with a smirk, kissing her on the tip of her nose.

"I don't have any makeup on." Kate said.

"Kate?" Rick said, inches away from her mouth.

"Hmm." Kate asked, slightly distracted by the smell of what she can only describe as Rick assaulting her senses.

"It doesn't matter what you say or what you wear or don't wear, you are always going to be absolutely breathtaking to me." Rick said, placing a chaste kiss to her lips.

"So even if I gain five hundred pounds and the only way I can get out of bed is with the help of crane, you'll still find me absolutely breathtaking?" Kate asked.

"Always." Rick said with absolute sincerity in his eyes.

"Hmm, I might just have to gain five hundred pounds to see if you're being honest or not." Kate said as she took his hand and pulled him towards the food he had set out for them.

"Go for it. Just means there is more of you to love." Rick said with a crooked, goofy smile as Kate just rolled her eyes.

"Pancakes, huh?" Kate asked as she sat down at the bar, pulling the syrup towards her.

"What's wrong with pancakes? I love pancakes." Rick said, even though it came out more like a five year old whining.

"I love pancakes too." Kate said, watching Rick with amusement.

"Than what was with the tone?" Rick asked.

"Oh come on, everyone knows pancakes are a way of saying thank you for last night." Kate said.

"For your information, these pancakes just so happen to be my daughter is on her way home and asked for pancakes because her grandmother is too lazy to cook her breakfast so I just thought it would be easier to make it for all of us pancakes. Besides, I already thanked you for last night with a repeat performance this morning." Rick said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Such a charmer." Kate said sarcastically as she dug into her breakfast.

"A charmer that you love." Rick said triumphantly.

"About that…" Kate said, putting her fork down and looking at Rick with her best poker face, only to regret it instantly when the smile instantly fell off his face, replaced by a look she could only describe as devastation.

"You don't love me." Rick said, sounding completely defeated, breaking Kate's heart in two.

"No, no, no, just forget I said anything, I was only playing a joke, I didn't expect you to take it so seriously." Kate said, feeling guiltier and guiltier as the minutes ticked away.

"Oh, okay." Rick said, looking down at his pancakes pensively.

"What is it?" Kate asked, knowing that this was still bothering.

"I just… could you… never mind, just forget I said anything." Rick said, taking a bite of his pancakes.

"Rick, look at me." Kate said, reaching over to him to stroke his cheek, waiting for him to look at her before she continued. "I love you."

"Yeah?" Rick asked, the smile returning to his face.

"So, so much and I never want you to doubt that. No matter what happens between us I will always love you and if you need to hear me say it just ask, okay?" Kate asked.

"Okay. Same with you, if you need to hear it, just ask." Rick said.

"Somehow, I don't think I'll have to worry, I'm sure you'll remind me every chance you get, but if I do need to hear it, I will definitely ask." Kate said with a huge grin, leaning forward to capture his lips with hers in a passionate and tender kiss.

"Hey Kate?" Rick said when she pulled away.

"Hmm?" Kate asked as she took a bite of her pancakes.

"I love you." Rick said, a smile lighting up his entire face.

"I love you too you silly man, now eat your breakfast, you're going to need plenty of energy for what I have planned for you after Alexis goes to bed tonight." Kate said with a wicked grin.

"You're staying here again?" Rick asked, shock written all over his face.

"I was planning on it, unless you don't want me to." Kate said, suddenly unsure of herself.

"No, no, I definitely want you here." Rick quickly amended.

"Good, because I don't think you could get rid of me even if you wanted to." Kate said, her heart flipping when a look of pure love took over Rick's expression.

"You're perfect." Rick said right as the front door opened.

"Daddy!" Alexis screamed as she ran across the loft straight into her father's legs.

"Hey Pumpkin, I missed you. How was your girls day with grams?" Rick asked as he picked Alexis up off the floor.

"It was so much fun daddy. Except Grams wanted me to stay up past my bedtime, but I told her that I had to be in bed by 9 or else I wouldn't grow up to be big and strong." Alexis said.

"I swear Richard, if I wasn't there to see the birth myself, I wouldn't believe that she was yours. Refuses to break a single rule even if I tell her it's okay and daddy won't mind. What's the point of having rules if you can't break them?" Martha said dramatically as she plopped down in the seat next to her.

"My little troublemaker." Rick said, lifting Alexis up and blowing a raspberry on her stomach.

"Daddy! I'm not the trouble maker, you are. You're the one that tries to have dessert before dinner." Alexis said with an eye roll.

"Hey! Where did you learn to do that?" Rick asked, mortification covering her face.

"Do what, daddy?" Alexis asked, batting her eyelashes at him which only made his jaw drop farther, Martha and Kate breaking out into laughter which got the attention of Alexis who noticed Kate for the first time.

"Rick, you are so in trouble. She's only three and she's already got you wrapped around her finger." Kate said.

"What's that mean, to have daddy wrapped around my finger?" Alexis asked her, completely unconcerned about the random stranger sitting at the table.

"It means that all you have to do is bat your beautiful little eyes at your daddy like you just did and he will pretty much do anything for you," Kate said, laughing when Alexis's eyes lit up with wonder.

"Daddy, can we go to the zoo today?" Alexis asked, turning to her father and batting her eyelashes like Kate explained causing Rick to groan.

"You've known her for five minutes and you've already turned her against me." Rick said, half heartedly glaring at Kate.

"Don't look at me like that, us girls have to stick together." Kate said with a smirk.

"Yeah, daddy, us girls have to stick together." Alexis said.

"I'm never going to win anything ever again, am I?" Rick groaned.

"Sorry daddy." Alexis said, squirming out of her dad's arms onto the counter where she promptly crawled over to Kate so she was sitting right in front of her, sticking out one of her tiny little hands. "Hi, I'm Alexis Castle."

"Hello Alexis Castle, I'm Kate Beckett. It's nice to meet you." Kate said, taking the young girls hand and shaking it.

"Daddy, is Kate why you've been all smiley lately?" Alexis asked.

"What do you mean pumpkin?" Rick asked.

"After mommy left, you were only smiley when you were playing with me, but now your smiley all the time so I asked grams why you were so smiley and she told me that you made a new friend who makes you really, really happy and that's why you were more smiley lately. Is Kate why you're smiley more?" Alexis asked.

"Yes pumpkin, Kate is why I'm more smiley lately." Rick said, watching Alexis with a huge smile as she turned back to his girlfriend.

"I'm happy you make daddy more smiley. I like daddy more when he's smiley." Alexis said.

"I like your daddy when he's more smiley too. Want to know a secret though?" Kate asked the little redhead.

"Yeah! I'm really good at keeping secrets. Daddy is horrible." Alexis said with a giggle.

"Well this one's okay for daddy to know." Kate said, looking at Rick quickly who had a huge smile on his face.

"What's the secret?" Alexis asked, impatiently, her age showing for the first time since she got home.

"You're daddy makes me smiley too." Kate said, her smile growing.

"Daddy's the best at making people smile, especially when he gives hugs, but everyone says I am better at it." Alexis said, proudly.

"I don't know, your dad gives pretty good hugs. I don't think anyone can beat him." Kate said.

"I can!" Alexis said, confidently.

"I think you're going to have to prove it." Kate said, laughing when Alexis's eyes lit up with excitement.

"We can have a contest! Daddy can go first and give you his best hug and then I'll go and give you my best hug and then you'll see that no one can beat my hugs, even daddy." Alexis said.

"You're going down munchkin." Rick said, staring down Alexis.

"Nuh uh daddy! You're going down. Now stand up Kate, daddy whines when someone is sitting down for a hug." Alexis said, rolling her eyes.

"There she goes again, rolling her eyes. I'm not sure you're a good influence." Rick said teasingly as Kate stood up.

"Stop whining daddy! It's childish. Now give Kate your best hug." Alexis said.

"So demanding. Okay, let me get ready for this." Rick said, pretending to stretch like he was about to run a relay race, making Kate and Alexis giggle.

"Daddy, stop being silly, it's just a hug." Alexis said.

"Just a hug? My hugging abilities rest on this one hug. This could be the most important hug of my life." Rick said, stretching his arms and bouncing on his feet a few times. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Finally!" Alexis said.

"Watch it munchkin. Okay, KB, get ready for the best hug of your life." Rick said as he pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her just like he knew she liked, making sure he wasn't holding her too tight so she felt like she was suffocating, but holding her tight enough to where she was safe. She couldn't help it when she buried her nose deeper into his chest, inhaling his scent, her entire body relaxing into his.

All too soon, Rick was pulling away and she almost protested until she remembered that they were having a hugging contest with his daughter.

"That was a pretty good hug Alexis, it's going to be hard to beat." Kate said.

"I can do it, don't worry." Alexis said, carefully standing up on the counter so her height was equal to Kate's.

"Alright Alexis, let's see what you got." Kate said with a huge smile, holding open her arms to the young girl who immediately wrapped her arms around Kate, burying her face into Kate's neck as Kate wrapped her arms around the little red head, watching Rick and Martha who had equally large smiles on their face, Rick even snapping a few photos, which Kate really didn't mind.

Just like Rick, Alexis was pulling away all too soon, Kate making sure she was safely seated back on the counter.

"I have to say, while you are both great huggers, I think I'm going to have to get my hugs from Alexis from now on." Kate said, watching as the little girl broke out into a huge smile.

"See daddy! I told you I had the best hugs." Alexis said triumphantly.

"My own flesh and blood, stabbing me right in the heart." Rick said, pretending that he had a knife in his heart before dying dramatically on the counter.

"Quit being such a drama queen daddy. I'll make sure Kate gives you a hug every once in awhile so you don't get lonely. Now let's go to the zoo!" Alexis said.

"What if I don't want to go to the zoo? Maybe I'm too hurt by my daughter's betrayal to go to the zoo." Rick said.

"Then you can stay home and Kate can take me to the zoo." Alexis said, as both Rick and Kate's eyes went wide with surprise.

"What if Kate doesn't want to go to the zoo?" Rick asked, once he recovered.

"She does." Alexis said, sure of herself.

"And how do you know?" Rick asked.

"Because girls stick together, duh daddy." Alexis said.

"Yeah, duh Rick." Kate said, smirking at Rick.

"Fine, we can go to the zoo, but you have to go put on some proper clothes and then come down so I can do your hair." Rick said.

"Can Kate do my hair?" Alexis asked, looking between her father and Kate.

"You want Kate to do your hair?" Rick asked, surprised. She never let anyone do her hair except for Rick, not even Meredith when she was in a motherly mood.

"Yeah, her hair is pretty. Can you make my hair pretty like that?" Alexis asked.

"I think I can manage." Kate said with a smile, looking at Rick who nodded his consent.

"Yay! I can show you my room too." Alexis said, holding out her arms to her father who put her on the floor before she grabbed Kate's hand and dragged her up the stairs.

"That went well." Martha said, watching her son who had a look of pure love on his face. When she first came in and saw Kate's attire, she just assumed they had made up and went to bed, like all young couples, but watching her son now, she had a feeling that those three little words were uttered by both parties last night and judging by how well Alexis took to Kate, their relationship just became a lot more serious than either of them anticipated.

"That went better than well." Rick said, turning back to his mother with a huge grin on his face.

"She's special Richard. I never saw you look at Kyra or Meredith the way you look at Kate. She makes you happy and I can tell she makes you happy too. It doesn't hurt that Alexis is absolutely smitten with her and they just met. Don't let this one get away." Martha said.

"I won't, not this time, mother, not this time."

_**Author's Note: Well there we go, Alexis and Kate have officially met and I have to say I absolutely loved writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy just as much as I do. **_

_**Enjoy and Review!**_


	25. Author's Note

_Dear Meeting in a Coffee Shop Readers, _

_I just wanted to let you know that I am __**not**__abandoning this story and I will __**never**__ abandon this story. I have read too many fanfics where the author just stops writing and I cannot even begin to describe how much that irritates me. I believe that when you start writing something and other people take the time out of their busy schedules to read what you wrote, then you have an obligation to finish it. _

_That being said however, I am going to put it on hold temporarily. I just started school again and I am finding that it is difficult to keep up with the writing for one story let alone two. When I started this story, I said that my main focus would always be on Promise, and that hasn't changed, but what has changed was I don't feel it's fair for you guys if I'm not putting my best effort into this story. _

_So, for the time being I am going to put this story on hold so that I can focus on and finish Promise. As soon as Promise is finished, I will put my full attention on this story and finish it because like I said, I refuse to leave a story unfinished. _

_I knew in the beginning that writing two stories at one would probably become too overwhelming, but when you get an idea, you just want to write and so that's what I did and now it has backfired. _

_But again, I am sorry and I hope you keep this story added to your alerts so that when I do resume working on it, you can continue to enjoy it. _

_If you have any questions, now or in the future, feel free to shoot me a PM and I will gladly answer. _

_My deepest apologies, _

_Jess. _


End file.
